Don't flirt with boss
by Portgas-ya
Summary: Quand on est amoureux de son patron c'est assez difficile de se concentrer dans son boulot ! Ace aimerais se rapprocher de son boss. Mais est-ce que Sabo lui à envie d'avoir plus qu'une relation amical , qui lui , veut juste devenir l'ami d'Ace ? /SaboxAce/ (merci a ma correctrice Deadchat :keur:)
1. Chapter 1 : Je t'invite ?

**Bienvenue dans une nouvelle fiction Ace x Sabo, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ! Bon trêve de discussion c'est parti !**

 **/ ! \ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent tous à Oda-sensei, je les empruntent juste le temps d'une fiction ~ / ! \**

* * *

Je soupirai doucement en plaçant mon menton dans la paume de ma main. Je déplaçai ma souris sur le tapis. Mon genou sautait pendant que je cherchais des yeux sur mon ordinateur un dossier important. Autour de moi, le silence. Rester tard pour finir un dossier c'est la première fois que je le fais. Cela me fait bizarre de n'entendre personne marcher ou taper sur son clavier. La machine à café est silencieuse tout comme la photocopieuse. J'ouvris le dossier en double-cliquant puis m'étirai sur ma chaise à roulette. Je me levai puis sortis la tête de mon bureau.

Le noir complet. Sauf au fond du couloir. Mon patron est, lui aussi, resté pour finir un dossier. Je soupirai puis appuyai sur un bouton pour allumer les lampes. Je m'avançai vers la machine à café. Je pris une tasse, la posai sur le socle, puis me baissai pour prendre une dosette de café. La porte du fond s'ouvrit. Je pris une dosette et risquai un œil vers le bruit. Je vis mon patron s'étirer. Je me relevai et dans mon élan me pris le meuble.

« - Aaahhh ! … Meuble de merde ! »

Je me mis droit comme un « i » et me massai le haut du crâne. J'entendis des pas avec un petit rire. Je me tournai vers mon patron, il me sourit et se baissa pour ramasser la dosette que j'avais lâchée. Je grognai doucement avant de tendre ma main. Il mit directement la dosette dans la machine et me regarda en haussant un sourcil, le regard amusé.

« - Pas trop mal Portgas ? »

J'hochai négativement la tête.

« - Non …. Merci. »

Il prit une tasse et une dosette à son tour. Je retirai mes lunettes puis me frottai doucement le visage. Je laissai mes mains sur mon visage et observai mon patron. Tout comme moi, il a la vingtaine, il est plutôt grand, il est assez sarcastique, il est aussi souriant. Ses bouclettes blondes lui vont devant ses yeux gris. Il a l'air assez musclé sous sa chemise. Et je ne savais pas jusqu'à maintenant qu'il portait des lunettes.

Il me tendit ma tasse avec un sourire, je la pris en lui souriant. Il bu une gorgée en me regardant. Bon dieu qu'il est beau. Ses petites mèches ondulées allaient devant ses yeux, qui reflétaient un peu de bleu à la lumière de la lampe LED. Je secouai ma tête avant de boire le café brûlant.

.

.

.

.

Les bras croisés contre mon torse, je luttai contre l'appel du sommeil. Finir tard un dossier et le lendemain être au bureau à 8h00 : plus jamais. Je baillai doucement sans m'en rendre compte.

« - Mets ta main devant la bouche ou tu vas avaler des mouches ! »

Je fermai ma bouche immédiatement avant de regarder qui entrait dans mon bureau. Je pus voir Satch, avec une pile de dossier dans les mains, me sourire.

« - Salut l'ami !

\- Bonjour la croûte ! _Répliqua-t-il_ »

Je me forçai à sourire avant de taper sur mon clavier. Bien sûr, la pile de dossiers, c'est pour moi ! Il la déposa sans aucune délicatesse dans le coin de mon bureau. Je poussai un bruyant soupir. Mon ami haussa allégrement les épaules avant de s'en aller. Je me frottai les paupières avant de me remettre à taper. Mes yeux me piquaient tellement. Vivement les vacances. Je posai ma tête dans le creux de ma main et en profitai pour masser ma tempe droite. Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Jamais tranquille dans ce bureau.

« - Entrez ! _Balançai-je, sec_

\- Je dérange Portgas ? »

Je relevai ma tête d'un coup. Super, mon patron. J'enlevai mes lunettes et secouai la tête. Il me sourit amicalement. Je désignai une chaise avec ma main, libre de l'horrible clavier, pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Je tapai un dernier mot avant de me tourner vers lui. Je pris mes lunettes entre mes mains pour les tripoter. C'est assez difficile de se concentrer quand il me parle. J'ai trouvé un moyen de me concentrer sur ses paroles et pas sur ses lèvres qui bougent. Il avait une chemisette jaune posée sur ses genoux. Je roulai des yeux. Encore un dossier pour moi.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas ce dossier n'est pas pour toi. »

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds. Je me demandai s'il lisait dans mes pensées. _Hum_. _Je vous aime_. _Je_. _Vous_. _Aime_.

« - Je peux te parler ? »

J'acquiesçai un peu trop rapidement. Il me sourit encore une fois. Peut-être qu'il avait effectivement lu dans mes pensées.

« - Je … Euh … Comment dire …. »

Il joua avec une de ses mèches bouclées et regarda en l'air pour trouver ses mots. Il est … Mignon. Il posa son regard sur moi puis baissa sa tête. Je portais vite mon regard sur ma porte. Il sourit de plus belle.

« - Tu fais quoi samedi soir ? »

Mon cœur rata un battement. Hein ? Je régurgitai tout en ouvrant grand mes yeux. Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque. Il a l'air gêné.

« - P-Pourquoi ? _Articulai-je_

\- Et bien, en faite, samedi, je suis à une soirée avec des amis … Et ils seront tous accompagnés sauf moi … Et je me disais que tu pouvais venir avec moi ! Comme ça je ne serais pas tout seul et on pourra un peu se rapprocher toi et moi, parce que je sens qu'on peut devenir ami toi et moi ! »

Je souris devant son monologue. Je n'avais pas trop compris car il n'articulait pas, mais ce fut amusant de le voir aussi gêné et stressé.

« - Tu as compris ce que je veux dire ? _Me demanda-t-il_ »

Non.

« - Absolument ! »

Il me sourit et monta ses épaules tout en gonflant ses joues. Bon sang, je vais lui sauter dessus. Je remis mes lunettes sur mon nez et en profitai pour me gratter l'oreille.

« - Tu veux … M'accompagner ? _Murmure-t-il_ »

Oui. J'acquiesçai en hochant ma tête. Il soupira de soulagement. Je fis un rire assez discret. Le dorée tapa sur ses genoux et se leva dans un même mouvement.

« - Je viens te chercher devant chez toi, samedi, à 18h ! »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de mon bureau.

« - Baahhhh … _Articulai-je en levant mon index._

\- Je connais ton adresse… J'ai cherché dans les dossiers… »

Je fis une moue puis me remis à rire. Incroyable. Il me fait une révérence avant de partir. J'ai plutôt hâte d'être samedi.

.

.

.

.

Samedi, 17h37 – Appartement de Portgas et des Monkey.D.

Chemise à carreaux blancs et rouges ou chemise rouge ? Aaahhh. Je détestai ce genre de situation ! Bon, j'étais dans ma chambre, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon et de mes chaussures. Je regardai l'heure sur mon réveil puis soupirai. J'avais encore du temps. Allai-je relever l'ultime défi ? Pour : il m'aurait dit une chemise au hasard et cela aurait été réglé. Contre : il m'aurait harcelé pour savoir où j'allai. Réfléchissons…. Bon c'est parti.

Je pris les chemises puis sortis de ma chambre. Bien entendu, le chien aboya comme un dingue lorsqu'il entendit ma porte s'ouvrir.

« - C'EST MOI ABRUTI DE CLEBARD ! _Hurlai-je_ »

Il baissa ses oreilles puis alla se caler sur mon petit frère en couinant. Par réflexe Luffy le câlina.

« - Pourquoi tu cries sur Chopper ? _Lâcha-t-il_

\- Parce que ton abruti de chien aboie dès qu'il entend une porte ! _Criai-je_

\- C'est un chien qui protège sa maison ! _Affirma-t-il_ »

Je soufflai doucement. _Pas de meurtre_. _C'est illégal et punie par la loi_. _Calme_. Je me mis devant la télé et tendis les deux chemises à mon cadet.

« - Laquelle ? _Demandai-je_

\- À carreaux, maintenant barre toi ! _Trancha-t-il en me faisant signe de dégager avec sa main._ »

Je me décalai et mis la chemise rouge. Il souffla, agacé, puis câlina son chien. Déjà, il avait le nez bleu, et en plus, il aboyait dès qu'il entendait un bruit. Mon frère a absolument voulu ce chien. Il aime les trucs bizarres de toute façon. Luffy fronça les sourcils puis me regarda.

« - Tu vas à une fête déguisée ? _me demanda-t-il_

\- Non, je vais faire un prêt à la banque. _Dis-je, ironique_. »

Je savais que je ne mettais jamais de chemise mais de là à me dire que j'allais à une fête déguisée quand j'en mets, c'en étais trop ! Il me tira la langue avant de se reconcentrer sur son film. Je cherchai des yeux l'heure dans le salon. Il n'y a pas d'horloge dans ce salon. Merveilleux. Je m'assis à côté de Luffy et pris la télécommande. Il couina. Un coup de coude dans sa tête ! Non. Je suis gentil. Je lui mis dans le ventre. Il se torda de douleur. J'appuyai sur « OK » et l'heure s'afficha. 17H57. Ah ! Je me levai et jetai la télécommande sur Luffy. Un léger « Aïe ». Je pris mon portable et la sonnette résonna. Le chien se remit à brailler.

« - Ferme la, andouille de clébard ! »

* * *

 **Allez, merci d'avoir lu et on se retrouve au chapitre 2 !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Avec plaisir !

**Bonjour tout le mondeeee~~ Voilà la suite de DFWB (c'est moche comme acronyme . _ .) Et bien sur ceux on répond au review !**

 **De :** chachouchi **  
Bonchoir!  
Mercipour ta fic. Se premier chapitre mets l'eau a la bouche. Sabo/ace c'est pas souvent qu'on en voit.  
Merchi encore!  
**Derien et je suis heureuse que se chapitre te mets l'eau à la bouche ! Et c'est justement pour sa que j'en écrit un et aussi parce que j'aime bien ce couple ! Derien encore ~  
 **  
De :** Koiwasenso **  
Mercid'avoir égayer mon horrible soirée avec une nouvelle fiction SaboAce ! ( C'est une des seules choses qui arrivent à me remonter le moral )  
Un premier chapitre qui met l'eau à la bouche pour la suite !  
Je serais là pour le prochain chapitre. Et celui d'après. Et d'encore après. Bref, jusqu'au dernier je pense :p A la prochaine ~  
**Et bien je suis contente de t'avoir remonter le moral ! Et tant mieux si tu sera là ! Je compte sur toi !

 **De** : Monkey D. Anne **  
MDR j'ai adoré surtout la scène avec le chien j'en ai plein donc je sais ce que ça fait. C'est un très bon début j'ai hâte de lire la suite . Anne  
** Toi aussi tu subit leur aboiements pour tout et n'importe quoi ? Merci et la suite la voilàààà. Portgas, une folle échappée de l'asile pour écureuils. **  
**

* * *

Je m'assis sans légèreté dans le siège passager et mis ma ceinture avant de me regarder dans le rétroviseur. Bon dieu que j'étais moche. Je tirai la langue à mon reflet avant de ranger ma langue dans ma cavité buccale et de regarder Sabo se diriger vers la voiture. Mon regard se porta sur mon jardin. Je pus voir Chopper aboyer contre la balançoire. Il était vraiment débile ce chien. Comme son maitre. Je ricanai tout en regardant devant moi. J'entendis le moteur démarrer. Il était déjà entré ? Je le regardai. Il me regarda. Je détournai les yeux. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur.

Je portai mon regard sur mon patron et le détailla. Il avait un simple jean avec des baskets rouges et une chemise noire à moitié fermé ou on pouvait voir un débardeur blanc. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois. J'ai l'habitude de le voir en costard. D'ailleurs lui aussi il me voie en costard mais voilà. Sa le change comme ça.

« Tu ... _Commence-t-il_ »

J'haussa un sourcil avant de montrer mon incompréhension en plissant mes yeux. Il tapota sur le volant tout en secouant son nez. A ce moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'entendais plus le son extérieur. Je le voyais, juste lui, en train de faire un truc adorable et presque enfantin. Il racla la gorge, je levai ma tête d'un coup pour le regarder. Il fixer la route mais jetait de temps en temps des regards sur moi.

« Tu a accepté de venir avec moi parce que je suis ton patron ou ... Parce que tu en avait envie ? _Lâche le blond_

\- Parce que je n'avais rien à faire ce soir... _Répliquai-je_ »

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux avant de me faire un sourire. Je lui souris à mon tour.

« Ça fait plaisir ! _Dit-il amusé._ »

Je me mis à rire. Il me regarda un instant avant de se concentrer sur la route. Son sourire s'était élargi. Il est tellement adorable.

« C'est quelle genre de fête ? _Me renseignai-je_

\- Le genre de fête qu'on fait à la fac. _Indique le beau blond, un sourire malicieux collé au visage_

\- Avec les filles de joie ? _Demandai-je_

\- Sans les filles de joies... _Corrigea-le dorée_ »

Je soupirai déçu par cette nouvelle. Je croisai mes bras sur mon torse et m'affalai dans mon fauteuil. Non, je ne boudais pas. Je faisais genre. Le blondinet tourna son volant tout en me parlant :

« Par contre y a des chips ! _Plaisante Sabo_

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! _Dis-je ironique_ »

Il secoua sa tête avant de tourner vers une boîte de nuit. _Wow_. Plein de gens à moitié ivre. Il prit son portable et appela. Je me remis correctement sur mon siège. Quelques minutes plus tard il sortit de la voiture. Il entra et partit en quête de ses amis.

.

.

.

.

.

La musique s'entendait jusqu'au fond des toilettes –j'en étais sûr- tellement elle était forte. Sabo passa une main dans ses cheveux pour laisser ses yeux visibles, je l'imitai puis suivis son pas. Il fit un signe au leader, qui le salua d'un signe de tête, et passa. Une brunette se trouvait dans le couloir éclairé par des néons violets. Elle parut ravie de voir Sabo, car elle lui sourit puis lui sauta dessus lui faire un câlin. Bien sûr, Sabo la serra contre lui. Et oui, j'étais jaloux. Je raclai ma gorge pour leur signifier ma présence. La brune lâcha Sabo et on entra.

Je m'assis sur le canapé en cuir rouge et me fis le plus petit possible. Des gens que je ne connaissais pas. Sabo se mit à discuter avec la fille brune. À côté de moi, un homme avec une drôle de tête buvait dans son verre. Il avait abusé sur le mascara lui ... En face de moi, un homme aux cheveux moitié blanc moitié orange avec un manteau de fourrure buvait son verre de vin tranquillement. J'avais envie de l'appeler _Cruella_. La fille brune me regarda part dessus l'épaule de Sabo puis regarda le concerné.

« Tu a amené un ami ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Le malaise. Je leur fis coucou avec ma main et avec un sourire forcé. Ils se mirent tous à sourire. Tous, sauf _Cruella_ , trop absorbé par le liquide rouge. Sabo posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« C'est Ace, c'est mon ami et on est aussi collègue de travail ! »

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Je regardai Sabo en désignant ses amis des yeux. Il tilta tout de suite. Il me les présenta. La brune s'appelait donc Koala, le mec qui avait abusé du mascara, c'était Ivankov et Cruella c'était Inazuma, mais je préférai _Cruella_. Je pris un verre et bus une gorgée. Putain, de l'alcool bien fort. Sabo se leva et me prit par le bras. On passa à travers les gens qui se trémoussaient. J'eus vraiment l'impression d'être encore à la fac. Sauf que ce n'était pas Satch qui me traînait partout, mais Sabo.

Il s'arrêta au bar et m'assis sur le tabouret et s'assis à son tour. Il nous commanda à boire et jeta un œil sur la piste de danse. Il cherchait quelqu'un ? Le serveur posa notre commande puis partit aussitôt. Je pris le verre et le reniflai. Liquide orange. Cocktail Florida ? Je regardai Sabo. Il me sourit tout en buvant sa 1ère gorgée. Je l'imitai et reposai rapidement le verre. C'était infecte... ! Sabo me donna un coup de genoux, je le regardai et lui fit un sourire. C'était infecte, putain ! Et rebus une gorgée. On s'y faisait au goût en faite. Sabo se mit à crier un prénom. Mes oreilles. Je fusillai Sabo, il parler avec une grande brune. Ses cheveux descendaient jusqu'aux hanches. C'est drôle, elle ressemblait à ...

La brune se tourna vers moi, quand Sabo me désigna de la main.

Robin ?!

Je dus avoir l'air con avec mes yeux grands ouverts et vouté comme Quasimodo. Robin se mit à rire avant de me demander un truc. Ses lèvres bougèrent mais aucun son n'arriva à mes oreilles Bien sûr, je n'entendis rien avec cette musique. Je pris Robin par l'épaule et la rapprocha de moi. Elle me parla dans l'oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'essaye de draguer ! »

Elle me sourit avant de parler à Sabo. Sabo glissa de son siège près de moi et se rapprocha. Son visage était près du mien. Il me parla à l'oreille :

« -Robin veut qu'on la rejoigne avec ses amis, ça te dit ? »

Pour toute réponse, je sautai de mon siège et me dirigeai vers Robin. Sabo me sourit avant de me rejoindre. _Putain, j'adore comment il me sourit_.

.

.

.

.

En fait, les amis de Robin étaient les mêmes que Sabo sauf que il y en avait beaucoup plus. Je m'assis à côté de Cruella et pris mon cocktail pour en boire une gorgée. Koala pris Sabo part la main et l'invita à danser. Je me mis à surveiller Sabo. Koala était forcément amoureuse de lui, vue comment elle le collait. Je secouai ma tête avant de boire d'une traite le liquide orange.

« Tu ne danse pas ? _Demanda Ivankov_

\- Je ne danse pas. _Confirmai-je_ »

Robin me sourit encore une fois. Cette fille était bizarre. La blonde en face de moi gonflait des ballons. Bon dieu où Sabo m'a emmené ? Pourquoi des ballons ? Elle s'emmerdait ? Elle me tendit un ballon pas encore gonflé.

« J'ai une gueule à souffler dans des trous ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de retirer le ballon. Robin étouffa un rire avec sa main. Je repassai ma main dans mes cheveux avant de rebondir comme un ballon. Sabo s'était assis sans aucune délicatesse.

« J'avoue que t'as plutôt une gueule à aspirer ! _Plaisanta Sabo_

\- Va te faire ! _Répliquai-je en secouant ma tête_ »

Il éclata de rire avant de me frapper le dos. _Ouch_! Je grognai avant de me lever. Sabo se leva et m'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

« Danse avec moi mon biquet ! _Ordonna le blond._ »

Je dansai. Ivankov me fixa pendant un moment. Je lui tirai la langue. La danse était convenable, on allait dire. Heureusement, ce n'était pas un slow. Sabo se colla à moi, incroyable ! Je pensai qu'il avait trop bu. La danse s'était vite passée de distance. Me voilà à serrer Sabo contre moi pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Je le trainai jusqu'au canapé et le posai doucement. Ses amis nous regardaient, amusés. Sabo ne voulut pas me lâcher et laissa ses mains nouées derrière ma nuque.

Je pris ses mains et les dénouai pour les poser le long de son buste. Il noua ses jambes autour des miennes et me fit basculer sur lui. Il se mit à rire. Je me relevai et l'assis correctement, puis je fis de même. Koala me regarda assez .. Méchamment. Je lui tirai la langue. Elle tourna sa tête vers Robin. Je ricanai au fond de moi mais tellement fort. Sabo prit sa boisson et la but. Je cherchai des yeux _Cruella_. Tiens, elle se trouvait avec Ivankov. Ils parlaient. Mais de quoi ? J'haussai les épaules avant de boire ma boisson.

La soirée se termina enfin. Je pris mon portable et me mis à fixer l'heure. 2H00 du matin. Bah putain, ça c'est de la fête ! Sabo conduisait doucement. Mais tellement doucement qu'une tortue irait plus vite. Après une interminable conduite, j'arrivai enfin chez moi. Petit salut pour dire au revoir et j'entrai chez moi. Chopper se mit à aboyer, il arrêta dès qu'il me vit et partit dans la cuisine. Bon sang, si jamais un mec qu'il connaissait, voulait nous cambrioler, nous serions dans de beaux draps ! Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Tout à coup, quelqu'un me sauta dessus.

« PAS BOUGER ! _Hurla-t-il_ »

Putain Luffy … Il me tendit le bout du balai vers moi et … Ça atterrit pile au milieu. J'hurlai de douleur.

« Putain, il m'a ramoné le conduit celui là ! »

Luffy détala pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je n'allais pas le rater demain. Je partis vers ma chambre en boitant. Putain, ça faisait mal …

.

.

.

.

.

Je pris une gorgée de café avant de me remettre à taper sur mon clavier. On était déjà Lundi. Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Tiens, Sabo …

« Bonjour Monsieur …

\- Je peux entrer ? »

J'acquiesçai. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur la chaise. Il releva ses lunettes sur son front et se frotta les yeux. J'enlevai les mienne et lui tendit ma tasse de café. Il la prit et but une gorgée.

« Alors ?

\- Hum ?

\- Comment c'était samedi soir ?

\- Disons que j'ai vu une autre facette de vous, Monsieur. »

Il me fit un petit sourire avent de prendre une gorgée de mon café.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais un garçon sage et coincé ?

\- Vous en avez pourtant la tête.

\- C'est vrai que je suis comme ça … »

Il rit doucement avant de poser ma tasse sur mon bureau. J'y jetai un œil. Il m'avait tout fini. Il se leva, prêt à partir du bureau. Avant de passer l'arcade de la porte, il me répondit :

« Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est chiant d'être sage ! »

* * *

 **A bientôt et je vous souhaite une bonne St Valentin en retard c:**


	3. Chapter 3 : Tu te souviens de moi ?

**Hey saluutttt ~~ On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre (je suis grave inspirer pour la suite là x) ) Mais d'abord on répond au review du chapitre précédant ! Envoyer le générique *sort une télécommande part pur magie***

 **De :** Monkey D. Anne  
 **Super chapitre vraiment j'aime ta fic Luffy et Chopper me font bien rire , la relation d'Ace et Sabo en boîte était bizarre mais mais tordante . vivement la suite .**  
C'est génial qu'il te font rire parce que c'était pas du tout le but, mais si tu aime alors tout va bien ! C'était bizarre parce qu'ils ont tout d'eux consommer un cocktail Florida ! Boire c'est mal, droguer vous à la place ' ^ ' -ce message est approuvé part Le Hippie d'SLG- la suite est bien la voilà ma chère ~

 **De :** Kurotsuki R  
 **Hey !**  
 **Sympa l'idée de ta fic, j'aime bien! J'adore le caractère caché de Sabo. Le fait qu'il ne veut plus être "sage" promet d'être intéressant pour la suite.**  
 **Hâte de lire la suite !**  
 **Et bonne St Valentin en retard à toi aussi x)**  
Coucou ! Déjà merci -je dit beaucoup merci ici...- Et oui Sab' à un caractère caché ! SABO VA DEVENIR UN BAD BOY ! Ou pas faut ce calmer... Justement je vais joué sur sa ma chère ~La suite la voilà encore une fois !  
Merci de me souhaité une bonne St Valentin (même en retard)

* * *

Je tapai assez lentement sur mon clavier. La raison ? Mon petit frère qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner sur lui-même avec la chaise roulante en face de moi et m'empêchait de me concentrer. Je tapai du poing sur la table, il s'arrêta net et se propulsa dans un coin du bureau à l'aide de ses jambes. Il se mit en position fœtal puis me fixa, comme un chien qu'on gronde. D'ailleurs, il me faisait penser à Chopper... J'étais sûr que c'était lui qui avait appris au chien à faire les yeux doux. Il en était capable. Je grognai avant de me remettre à taper sur mon clavier. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je n'aurais jamais fini ce dossier avant midi ...

« Salut Portgasninou ~ ! _Roucoula Satch._

\- "Salut Portgasninou " ! _Répéta Luffy, en se moquant légèrement._

\- Ouais salut ! _Lançai-je._ »

Satch se tourna vers Luffy et le dévisagea. Je me raclai la gorge. Satch se tourna vers moi et me tendit une chemisette verte. Super, encore un dossier. Je le pris et le posai sur mon bureau. Satch se retourna vers Luffy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? _Demanda l'homme à la coupe de banane._

\- Et toi Satch ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Ce n'est pas ton étage ! _Dis-je ironiquement_.

\- Nia nia ! _Geignit Satch._

\- Comme je n'ai pas cours, bah, je suis venu avec Ace au bureau ! _Expliqua mon cadet._

\- On a le droit d'amener sa famille ? _Me questionna Satch._

\- Non, mais les animaux sont autorisés ! _Blaguai-je._ »

Luffy croisa ses bras sur son torse et gonfla ses joues. Satch, lui, retint un rire, avant de sortir du bureau en vitesse. Je continuai mon dossier tout en tâtant mon bureau pour savoir où était ma tasse de café. Je saisis enfin ma tasse et la portai à mes lèvres. Il fallait que je finisse avant 12h.

« Pourquoi Satch n'est pas au même étage que toi ? _Me demande-t-il._

\- Parce qu'il est moins fort que moi pour les dossiers... _Répondais-je._ »

La preuve, dès qu'il en finissait un il me l'apportait avant de le donner au boss.

« Il a le droit de venir te voir ?

\- Pas pendant les heures de travail...

\- Donc il vient en fraude ?

-Ouais... _Soufflai-je agacé_.»

Un long silence s'en suivit. Ce n'était que du bonheur pour mes oreilles. Je bus encore une gorgée de mon café avant de poser la tasse et de prendre le dossier de Satch. Je le feuilletais un peu avant que Luffy ne se racla la gorge. Je retirai mes lunettes et me frottai les yeux.

« Quoi encore ? _Demandai-je, vraiment agacé._

\- Comment ça fonctionne ici ? »

Il rama avec ses pieds pour parvenir jusqu'à mon bureau et posa ses coudes sur la table, près à m'écouter. Autant lui expliquer, comme ça, il me laissera vite tranquille. Je posai la chemisette sur mes genoux et me raclai la gorge.

« Il y a 16 étage dans le bâtiment. Tout en haut, il y a le bureau du boss, M. Newgate et avec lui, il y a Marco, le second du boss, qui s'occupe de l'étage. Ici, au 2ème, c'est Sabo qui gère. Satch, lui, gère le 4ème. Chaque étage à son patron et une équipe. Ça marche comme ça. _Expliquai-je calmement._ »

Tout en tapant sur mon dossier, Luffy me regarda avec admiration. Je pris ma tasse et finis le liquide noir.

« Je peux te poser une dernière question ? _Demanda timidement Luffy._

\- Vas-y ... _Soupirai-je_

\- C'est bien d'être à quel étage ?

\- Je peux juste te dire que plus tu montes d'étage, plus tu es sûr d'atteindre le sommet. »

Je posai ma tasse dans le coin de mon bureau puis saisis ma souris et cliquai sur « Enregistrer ». Je fermai mon dossier et m'attaquai à celui de Satch.

Luffy se mit à pianoter sur mon bureau. J'allais devenir fou. Je fermai la chemisette, pris ma tasse et l'écrasai à côté des doigts de Luffy. Par réflexe, il les retira et hurla de surprise.

« T'AS CRAQUÉ, ACE ! _Hurla Luffy._

\- TU M'EMPÊCHES DE TRAVAILLER ! _Hurlai-je à mon tour_

\- T'avais qu'à me laisser à la maison !

\- Pour que tu me remettes le feu ? »

Il me tira la langue en tirant le bas de son œil. Je lui répondis en lui poussant son fauteuil suffisamment fort pour qu'il aille jusqu'à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit sur Sabo qui sauta sur le côté quand Luffy passa comme un éclaire. Sabo se mit à la porte pour regarder la fin de course de Luffy.

« Il est allé jusqu'où ? _Demandai-je._

\- Dans l'ascenseur, qui était ouvert ... _Me communiqua le blond._ »

J'éclatai de rire. _Oh merci Raptor Jésus_ ! Je tendis mes mains vers le plafond en signe de reconnaissance. Sabo prit place sur une chaise en riant. Je glissai la chemisette dans mon tiroir. Ce n'était pas légal ce que je faisais. Mais Sabo n'avait rien vu. Il remonta ses lunettes sur l'arête du nez puis me sourit.

« C'était ton petit frère ? »

J'acquiesçai. Il prit ma tasse mais il la reposa aussitôt quand il vit qu'elle était vide. Sabo se gratta l'arrière de la nuque. Il réfléchissait. Je regardai dans le couloir et je vis Luffy revenir en poussant son fauteuil. Quand il passa la porte, il laissa le fauteuil devant l'arcade et me pointa du doigt.

« C'est pas cool sa frangin ! _Déclare-t-il._

\- M'en branle. _Formulai-je en articulant bien_ »

Sabo mit sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir son rire. Luffy s'assit sur son fauteuil et se traîna jusqu'à mon bureau et se mit à côté de Sabo. Le blond porta un regard sur lui et son sourire se rétrécit. Lorsque Luffy le regarda, il tourna immédiatement la tête. C'était bizarre ça. Luffy se mit à fixer Sabo, ses yeux se plissèrent tellement sa réflexion devait être intense.

« T'es le patron de mon frère ?

\- Hum. _Sabo acquiesça._

\- T'as quel âge ? _Questionna Luffy._

\- Vingt... Pourquoi je te le dirais ? _S'offusqua Sabo_ »

Luffy lui répondit part un sourire.

« T'as l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'Ace, pourtant t'es son patron, alors que dans les autres étages, ils sont tous plus vieux que lui. Même Satch a 2 ans de plus que lui ! _Examina Luffy._ »

Sabo avait l'air stressé par ce que venait de dire Luffy. C'était assez spécial...

« C'est juste... J'ai eu une promotion ... _Bégaya Sabo._

\- Ah ok... Mais t'es né quand ? _Insista mon cadet._

\- 20 mars 1994. _Céda Sabo_ »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent tellement, qu'une douleur me saisit un instant. J'étais son aîné de 2 mois. Je ne m'en doutais même pas.

« Bah Ace est ton ainé. Il est né le 1 janvier 94 ! _L'informa mon idiot de frère._

\- Je sais. _Dit simplement Sabo._

\- Moi je suis né le 5 mai 1997 ! _Ajouta Luffy_ »

Sabo lui fit un petit sourire avec un haussement d'épaule. Parle toujours, tu m'intéresse. Luffy se mit à se balancer sur sa chaise, l'air de rien. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait stressé ?

.

.

.

.

.

Accoudé à son bureau, il attendait. Son cellulaire entre ses coudes, le visage dans les paumes, il fixait l'écran du téléphone. Son regard était vitreux. Aucune émotion. Il attendait que son portable sonne. Le volet de la baie vitré derrière lui, était à moitié fermé, laissant à peine passer les dernières lumières du soleil. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Il décrocha sans se presser. Il mit le haut-parleur et resta dans sa position. Une voix d'homme assez grave tonna.

« Sabo ? _Demanda l'interlocuteur, méfiant._

\- Oui. _Confirma le blond._

\- As-tu pu obtenir des informations sur lui ?

\- Oui, mais ce sont des informations générales : âge, domicile, famille, diplôme ...

\- Les agents qui le pistaient ont appris qu'il voulait s'en prendre à un certain "Portgas". Tu le connais ?

\- Oui... Je suis son supérieur.

\- Parfait. Surveille-le et protège-le si besoin. »

À la fin de sa phrase la tonalité retentit. Le blond pressa son doigt contre le téléphone rouge de l'écran et poussa son portable avec son coude. Toujours dans la même position, il se demandait ce que faisait Monkey.D. Luffy dans l'étage. Il ne l'avait même pas reconnu

* * *

 **Le chapitre est fini -** oohhhh **\- est oui mais bon on se retrouvera un jour dans l'année pour la suite ! A bientôt, portez-vous bien et n'oublier pas : les écureuils aime le tofu.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Moi je me souviens

**Bienle bonsoir ~~ On se retrouve pour le chapitre 4 ! Alors comme d'habitude on va répondre au review et ensuite en envoie le chapitre ! Allez _let's gooo_ !**

 **De :** Kurotsuki R  
 **Hé hé je suis agréablement surprise, je ne m'attendais à une tournure pareille ! :3**  
 **La dernière conversation entraîne du mystère... Qui est cet inconnu et de quoi il parle? J'ai hâte de savoir comment vont tourner les choses. ;)**  
 **Vivement la suite ! A la prochaine :D**

Hé hé ! Et bien voie tu, on va entrer dans le "vif du sujet" si je put dire ! Parce que DFWB c'est pas du tout une histoire guimauve ou Ace draguer Sabo, qui va d'un coup vas l'aimer aussi, mais une histoire ou Sabo va devenir au fur et a mesure proche d'Ace et ressentir des truc pour lui -comme de l'amitié...- . Et y a aussi une histoire sombre à chaque personnage. Et je m'éclate à imaginer, parce que ils ont chacun leurs histoire mais chaque destin va s'entremêler comme des écouteurs dans une poche.

La suite et bien la voilà, je te souhaite une bonne lecture kurotsuki !

 **De :** Koiwasenso  
 **Raptor Jésus notre seigneur à tous ! ( j'apprécie les références ;p )**  
 **Le suspens s'installe, je m'attendais pas à ça, que nous caches-tu ?!**  
 **Sinon, j'espère qu'il y aura rapidement un nouveau chapitre.**  
 **Bye bye ~**

Mouahah mes références, c'est surtout grâce à Mathieu Sommets que je les possède x)

Comme je les dit plus haut, une histoire pleine d'action et pas du tout guimauve ! (je déteste sa !) Ton chapitre le voilààààà ~~

Good bye bye ~~

* * *

Accoudé à sa table, le jeune garçon écrivait la solution à son problème de mathématiques. Il devait étudier, sinon son père allait le sanctionner. Une fois sa solution écrite, il repoussa son travail loin de lui sur le bureau, puis se leva. Il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque personnelle et parcourut du doigt les vieux ouvrages. Son expression était monotone. Chaque jour se ressemblait pour lui. Il ne sortait jamais et étudiait toute la journée pour faire plaisir à ses parents. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de prendre un livre au hasard et de partir s'allonger sur son lit. Des pas dans le couloir capta son attention, il posa son livre et fixa sa porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur son père.

Le petit blond se dépêcha de se lever et de se mettre droit. Le père le détailla de haut en bas, le regard sévère, il regardait le moindre détail de sa tenue. Le petit garçon frissonna au regard fixe de son géniteur. Il était bien vêtu, il n'avait aucune raison de le frapper.

« Nous avons un invité... Et il y a un petit garçon. Tu vas lui tenir compagnie. _Ordonna fermement son père._

\- Oui père... _Répondit timidement son garçon_ »

L'homme partit sans demander son reste. Le jeune garçon se précipita pour le suivre. Son père se trouvait en bas, il discutait avec un homme plutôt grand. À côté de cette homme, un petit garçon se tenait au pan de sa veste. Le blond se pencha depuis la rampe d'escalier pour mieux le voir. Il avait une tenue assez simple pour un garçon, des cheveux ébène en bataille et de grands yeux noirs expressifs. Il suçait doucement son pouce en regardant le décor de la maison. « Il doit avoir 3 ans maximum...» _Conclut-il_. Le dorée descendit les escaliers puis se posta à côté de son père.

« Bonjour... »

L'homme en face de lui le regarda. Le petit noble pouvait détailler un drôle de tatouage sur son visage. Son père le prit fermement part le sommet du crâne et baissa sa tête.

« C'est malpoli de fixer les adultes.

\- Pardon Père ... »

L'homme au tatouage ne dit rien. Mais on pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il n'apprécier pas ce geste du père envers son fils. Il se tourna vers son petit garçon et se mit à sa hauteur.

« Papa va parler avec le monsieur, en attendant tu vas jouer avec le petit garçon ? _Expliqua-t-il tout doucement._ »

Le petit acquiesça avant de faire une rapide étreinte à son père et de se diriger vers le blond, qui lui, était stupéfait. « Ils sont comme sa les autres parents ? » _pensa-t-il_.

Il se retrouva dans le salon avec le plus jeune. Il lui avait sorti son jeu du petit train. Il s'assit en tailleur et le regarda jouer. Le petit lui tendit un bout de raille.

« Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

\- Non merci.

\- Joueee avec moiiii. »

Le plus vieux céda et se mit à jouer avec lui. Pour la 1er fois de sa vie ... Il s'amusait. Il montrait comment faire une bonne voie de chemin de fer au petit, qui l'écoutait sagement. Le brun posa le décor patiemment. Le dorée, lui, le regardait, attendri. « On dirait que je suis son grand frère... » _Se mit à penser le dorée_. Une fois le chemin fini, ils assemblèrent le train. Le plus petit regarda le grand avec un sourire.

« Moi c'est Luffy. _Se présenta-t-il._

\- Et moi Sabo. »

.

.

.

.

.

Posé dans son fauteuil, le jeune patron finissait la conclusion du dossier. Il posa son stylo et s'étira les doigts un part un. Son regard se leva vers la porte d'entrée de son bureau. Les baies vitrées, fixées sur les côtés de la porte, pouvaient laisser voir Portgas en train de se préparer un café. Il se mit à bailler tout en se cachant légèrement la bouche avec la paume de sa main puis il se frotta l'œil. Le blond sourit à cette vue. Le jeune Portgas était vraiment quelqu'un de spécial. Un homme accompagné Ace. Il avait une coiffure du moins troublant, pour le dorée. Il avait rassemblé ses cheveux pour former une sorte de cône. Ou de banane. Sabo ne l'avait jamais vu. Il se leva et rejoint les deux jeunes hommes.

.

.

.

.

Je tendis une tasse de café à Satch, qu'il se pressa de prendre, et bu une gorgée dans ma tasse. Satch se crispa et n'osa plus bouger. Je levai un sourcil. Il me fit signe, d'un coup de tête, de regarder derrière moi. J'exécutai. Bah c'est juste Sabo. Sabo. _Oh putaiiinn_. Je souris à Sabo, tout en cachant Satch derrière moi.

« Un problème Ace ?

\- Pas la moindre Monsieur. »

Il me sourit et prit une tasse qu'il posa sur le socle, puis se baissa pour prendre une dosette.

« Tu ne me présente pas à ton ami ? »

Il se leva, une dosette à la main, et me fit un sourire malicieux avant de mettre la dose de café dans la machine. Satch se décala et fit un petit salut de la main. Sabo lui sourit puis me regarda.

« Euh... Sabo voilà Satch... Satch, mon patron. »

Sabo ne sourit plus mais regarda longuement Satch. Voire, il le fixait. Satch parut mal à l'aise. Sabo pris sa tasse de café et en but une petite gorgée. Il fit une grimace. Je lui tendis un bout de sucre. Il le prit et le jeta dans le liquide noir. Il jeta encore une fois son regard sur Satch. Lui, se contenta de lui sourire. Et moi, j'étais là au milieu comme un abruti. Je me racla la gorge. Satch s'excusa puis partit.

« Il me semble qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être d'ici... _Commença Sabo._ »

Je me tendis et le regardai. Il prit une gorgée de son café tout en regardant Satch s'éloigner. Il posa un regard furtive sur moi avant de se reconcentrer sur mon ami.

« Mais je ne dirais rien ... »

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Sabo reprit une gorgée de son café, le regard dans le vague. À quoi pouvait-il penser ? Il était bizarre depuis quelques jours.

« Il est à quel étage ton ami ?

\- 13ème ... »

Il me remercia d'un signe de tête et partit dans son bureau, l'esprit pensif.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Je m'étirai dans mon canapé pendant que Chopper essayait de choper mes doigts de l'autre côté. Manque de pot t'es trop petit. Je mis mes bras plus haut. Chopper se mit à japper. Je les baissai et il arrêta. Je les relevai, il recommença. Ce manège dura assez longtemps, Chopper en eut marre avant moi et partit se coucher dans son coin. Je le regardai part dessus mon épaule avec un sourire victorieux. Luffy qui se trouvait sur le plan de travail me jeta un regard.

« Tortionnaire ... _Chuchota-t-il._ »

Et fier de l'être. Luffy se reconcentra sur son cahier. Je pris la télécommande et allumai la télé.

« Ace ?

\- Huumm ? _Soufflai-je._

\- Ton patron ... Tu le connais depuis quand ?

\- Ça doit faire 3 mois qu'il est arrivée dans l'entreprise... Pourquoi ? _Demandai-je._

\- Parce qu'il me dit un truc ... _Chuchote Luffy._ »

Je lui jetai un regard. Il haussa ses épaules avant de se remettre à écrire. Je roulai des yeux avant de me lever et d'aller dans ma chambre. Je me laissai tomber dans le lit, faisant gémir les planches de bois. Je pris un coussin et le mis sur ma tête. Je soupirai longuement avant de me mettre sur le dos. Maintenant Luffy connait Sabo ? Et puis Sabo était bizarre avec Satch...

La sonnerie de mon portable m'interrompit dans ma pensée. Je bondis jusqu'à ma table de chevet et tendis un bras pour prendre mon téléphone. Je le déverrouillai et vis que j'avais un nouveau message. Mes yeux s'écarquiller plus j'avançais dans ma lecture. Je me levai en trombe et claquai ma porte. Chopper se mit à hurler à la mort. Luffy sursauta laissant son soda s'étaler sur son cahier. Il se mit, lui aussi, à hurler.

« - MON DEVOIR ! _Eructa-t-il_

\- ON S'EN CONTRE FOUS ! Y'A PIRE ! _Hurlai-je_

\- De ?

\- Garp vient se soir ! »

Tout en lui disant, je lui mis le message sous le nez. Il se mit à hurler de désespoir. Pas qu'on l'aimait pas le Garp. C'était juste qu'il frappait pour rien. Chopper se mit à hurler à la mort. Même lui avait compris la gravité de la situation...

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Luffy et moi, on se regarda. On mit notre main derrière notre dos en même temps. Pierre, feuille, ciseaux ! Argh. J'avais perdu ! Luffy s'assit sur son tabouret, fier de lui. Je grognai un peu avant de partir ouvrit.

.

.

.

.

.

Sabo écrivait tranquillement son exercice de sciences. La tête dans la paume de sa main, il pensa au petit brun. Il était vraiment plein de joie. Il fit un petit dessin de ce petit garçon tout en se rappelant ses traits. Son père toqua à sa porte. Le dorée se leva immédiatement de sa chaise et jeta un petit regard à l'heure. « Pile à l'heure, jamais en retard... » _pensa-t-il._ Le père entra et regarda durement son fils. Le jeune garçon ravala sa salive. Il fit la liste rapide de ce pouvait manquer. Rien. Tout allait bien. Il n'allait pas le frapper. Son géniteur s'avança à son bureau et se pencha pour examiner son cahier. Le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour. Le petit dessin n'allait passait inaperçu. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Il se sentit mal tout d'un coup. Son père passa tout près de lui. Sabo arrêta de respirer pendant un moment. Puis retrouva sa respiration quand son Père se plaça devant lui. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux durent de son Père. Il baissa immédiatement sa tête. " _C'est malpoli de fixer les adultes_." Le jeune garçon osa un regard sur son père. Celui-ci avait toujours le regard dur et sévère. Pourtant une légère lueur illuminée le regard fixe de son père. Sabo baissa les yeux.

« Tu faisais quoi exactement ?

-Je révi... »

Le blond s'arrêta en pleine phrase. Il a vu le dessin. Pourquoi lui mentir ? Il allait encore plus s'en prendre. Le petit reprit calmement sa respiration puis parla :

« Je dessinais Père ...

\- Bien ... Va t'asseoir à ton bureau. »

Le dorée s'exécuta sans rien dire. Il s'assit correctement à son bureau. Son père arriva part derrière et posa sa main sur la feuille de papier où trônait le dessin.

« Ne perd pas ton temps avec de telles bêtises. Tu ferais mieux d'étudier pour te rendre utile ! »

Il arracha la feuille du cahier et la déchira avant de la balancer dans la poubelle. Sabo serra ses poings contre ses cuisses. Ses lèvres tressautaient. Son père posa ensuite sa main sur le sommet de son crâne. Le petit garçon n'osait plus bouger. L'homme serra ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Il tira en arrière pour ramener sa tête vers lui.

« Si jamais tu recommence, la prochaine fois que tu verras quelqu'un ça sera pour te marier à une fille de la famille royal ! »

Il relâcha son fils. Il donna un coup de pieds dans la chaise qui bascula avec Sabo. Un fracas assourdissant. La chaise et le corps de Sabo craqua à la chute. Son père regarda une dernière fois son fils, puis partit en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui. Le petit garçon se mit en boule sur lui-même et pleura silencieusement.

.

.

.

.

Sabo frissonna. Il replaça ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille et se massa la tempe. Pourquoi se souvenait-il de ça maintenant ? Il se leva puis ferma la porte de son bureau à clé. Il prit aussi soin de fermer les volets de la grande baie vitrée. Il se rassit dans son fauteuil en cuir puis ouvrit son tiroir. Il fouilla dans les papiers puis sortit un téléphone. Il appuya sur le répertoire et chercha son contact. Le téléphone se reflétait dans ses lunettes. Quand il trouva son contact, il appuya dessus et pressa son pouce sur le téléphone vert. Il le colla à son oreille. Son correspondant ne tarda pas à répondre.

« - Du nouveau ? _Demanda la voix grave._

-J'ai trouvé Satch. »

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que les flash-back vous ont plus et on se retrouve ce week-end pour le dernier chapitre... Avant la rentrée ! Je vous ai fait flipper hein ? Nan ? Bref, Lundi c'est la rentrée pour moi et je vais travailler pour attraper mon très chère bac, parce que ce truc si tu suit pas le rythme bah il se retrouvent 500m devant toi et t'arrive pas a le choper !**

 **Bon allez passer une bonne soirée, Portgas-ya**


	5. Chapter 5 : Tu viens chez moi ?

**Salutations ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 5 avant la rentrée (pour moi en tout cas), sa veut dire que maintenant je posterais les chapitres chaque samedi dans l'après-midi (je suis tellement précise ~) Bref maintenant c'est l'heure des reviews !**

 **De :** Koiwasenso  
 **Wah je m'attendais pas à un chapitre si rapidement x) J'adore !**  
 **Une autre fan d'SLG, ouiiiii ! ( Voila, maintenant j'imagine Sabo en costume avec des lunettes de soleil et une cigarette en train de faire des avances douteuses à Ace héhé )**  
 **Je reprend aussi les cours Lundi, courage -w-**  
 **Bye bye ~**

Tant mieux si tu aime parce que c'est comme sa quand j'ai l'inspiration (et que c'est les vacances ...)

Une autre fan ? Géniaalllll ~~ (Ton idée serait assez drôle à écrire 8) *le note sur un papier*)

Courage à toi aussi, et que la sainte pelle nous donne la force de nous lever demain !

 **De :** DeadChat  
 **J'ai trouvé ce chapitre particulièrement intéressant, bien que le premier reste, pour l'instant, mon préféré. Les flash-backs sont bien manipulés et collent bien, je pense, à la "réalité".**

 **Courage pour le bac, tu verras, dans le fond c'était pas une si grosse montagne !**

 ****Sainte Église du Bon du Bien****

Bien le merci DeadChat c:

Merci de m'encourager TwT

Je l'ai lu en chantant °^° Avoue tu la écrit en chantant 8D

* * *

Tranquillement installé dans le canapé, le blond bu une gorgée de son whisky. Il se pencha sur son verre et tourna son index autour. Il jeta des regards hasardeux sur la salle. Elle était bondée de monde. Doucement, ses paupières tombèrent. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ses derniers temps. Il jeta un dernier regard à la salle, avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres. Il pencha doucement le verre et laissa le liquide glisser jusqu'à sa gorge. Le bar avait laissé une musique assez calme et mélancolique. Le doré grogna quand il remarqua qu'il avait fini sa boisson. Une jeune femme s'assit en face de lui. Sabo leva la tête, il gémit de douleur immédiatement en se tenant la tête. La femme posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Sabo ? »

Le concerné se contenta de grogner. Il resserra ses poings sur sa tête. Puis leva la tête vers elle. Le regard vitreux, il se laissa tomber de tout son corps sur la table et mit ses coudes de chaque côté de son visage et posa ses mains sur le sommet de son crâne. La jeune fille regarda son ami avec inquiétude.

« Tu vas bien ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Koala... Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? _Le questionna le blond.»_

Koala fouilla dans son sac à main puis en sortit un papier qu'elle tendit à Sabo.

« Tes instructions pour Satch. »

Sabo se releva et fixa silencieusement le papier. Il tendit sa main vers le papier, Koala le déposa en son creux. Sabo resserra son poing puis glissa sa main dans sa poche pour y mettre le papier. Ses yeux bleu-gris fixèrent ceux chocolats. Koala détourna aussitôt le regard. Le blond lui fit un sourire avant de parler.

« Toujours ?

-Toujours. »

Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire entendu.

.

.

.

.

.

Doucement le soleil se leva et éclaira doucement le grand bureau du blond. Lunettes sur le nez, doigts sur le clavier et le papier que lui avait donné Koala scotché à son écran d'ordinateur. Il donnait l'image de travailler sur un dossier important, tellement ses yeux étaient plissés. Il se frotta les yeux. "Elle écrit tellement mal quand elle se dépêche ! " Pensa-t-il. Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il baissa immédiatement son ordinateur portable. Il se racla la gorge avant de retirer ses lunettes.

« Entrez. _Articula Sabo_ »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Ace. Le visage du blond s'éclaira d'un sourire. Sabo lui montra un fauteuil du bout du menton. Ace sourit puis s'avança dans son bureau et s'assit. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux un petit moment. Ace détourna le regard en premier.

« Ça va bien ? _Demanda Ace._

-Oui ... Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

-Bah, enfaite... _Hésita le brun._ »

Sabo haussa un sourcil. Le brun était assez gêné.

« Comme vous m'avez invité, bah... Je... J'aimerais vous inviter à une fête que j'organise chez moi ce samedi... »

Le blond sourit. Chacun son tour de bégayer pour inviter l'autre.

« Qui sera présent ?

\- Bah, mon petit frère, bien sûr, et des amis à moi. Mais mon frère restera dans sa chambre ou ira avec des amis à lui, il ne sait pas encore, mais en tout cas, il ne sera pas présent. _Expliqua le brun en bégayant encore une fois._ »

Sabo sourit avant d'acquiescer. Ace soupira de soulagement avant de se lever.

« Bah, vous connaissez l'adresse et ça commence vers 19h. »

Il lui sourit avant de partir du bureau. Sabo rouvrit son ordinateur et l'alluma. Il jeta un œil sur le calendrier. Il souffla avant de se reconcentrer sur le mot de son amie. Il prit une feuille vierge et un stylo et écrit ce qu'il comprit sur le papier.

« J'ai encore du temps... _Chuchota-t-il, pour lui-même._ »

.

.

.

.

.

" _Interroge Satch et trouve celui qui s'occupe de l'étage de M. Newgate, il doit savoir des choses sur l'entreprise_."

Sabo rangea le papier dans sa poche quand l'ascenseur arriva. Les portes lisses s'ouvrirent sur d'autres personnes : employés, facteur ou encore visiteurs. Il entra et appuya sur son étage. Le blond se craqua machinalement le cou avant de tripoter le pan de son pantalon. La jeune fille à côté de lui le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Sabo se contenta de lui faire un sourire séducteur avant de regarder devant lui. La porte s'ouvrit enfin au 13ème étage. Il se dépêcha de sortir et commença à se promener dans l'étage pour trouver l'homme à la coupe de banane. Les bureaux se ressemblaient tous. Il tomba enfin sur une porte avec inscrit le nom et le prénom de l'homme recherchait. Il donna trois coups sur la porte.

« Entrez ? »

Sabo pris la poignée et la tourna. Il vérifia que personne ne le regardait puis entra. Satch paru surpris de le voir. Le blond referma la porte derrière lui. Sabo resta debout contre la porte, à regarder Satch, qui lui était toujours stupéfait de le voir ici. Le blond avait baissé la tête. Il releva seulement ses yeux et détailla l'homme devant lui. Satch frissonna. Le soleil se couchait et donnait une magnifique lueur bleue dans les yeux du dorée. Sabo esquissa un petit sourire avant de reprendre un visage neutre. Les yeux de Sabo se balader sur son visage. Il pouvait voir une cicatrice sur le visage de Satch. Elle allait de son œil jusqu'à son oreille. Le blond fit un pas dans la pièce, ses pas étaient lents, mais il arriva vite devant lui. Il se pencha sur le bureau et regarda Satch dans les yeux. Celui-ci déglutit. Sabo lui fit un petit sourire puis désigna d'un geste de tête sa cicatrice.

« Comment t'as fait ? »

Cette seule question stressa encore plus Satch. Il cacha sa cicatrice avec sa main. Sabo lui sourit gentiment pour lui donner confiance.

« Je ... _Commença-t-il_. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Satch détourna le regard.

« Tu peux me le dire... Je suis ici pour ça... _Susurra le blond._ »

Satch regarda Sabo dans le blanc des yeux. Le regard interrogateur. Sabo se contenta de lui sourire encore plus. Pouvait lui faire confiance... ?

« C'est ... »

L'homme à la coupe de banane pensait qu'il était digne de confiance. Sabo s'impatienta. Il n'avait pas que lui à voir.

« C'est Marshall. D. Teach...

\- Pourquoi ? »

Satch se contenta d'un regard, un bref instant, avant de lui raconter. Ses yeux laissaient lire la peur et l'angoisse. Mais Sabo est digne de confiance ?

.

.

.

.

Assis sur les marches, il attendait. Il sortit une cigarette et commença à l'allumer. Il tira une bouffée et lâcha la fumée blanche. Il regarda la porte par-dessus son épaule puis se reconcentra sur la ruelle tout en continuant sa cigarette. La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Le brun se retourna. Il vit le blond, essoufflé, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Il tenait plusieurs chemisettes à la main. Le dorée se contenta de le regarder tout en descendant les marches puis s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tu m'attendais mon bichon ? _Dit, ironique, le blond._

\- Nan, j'adore rester dans le froid après le boulot ! _Répliqua le brun._ »

Sabo regarda son ami puis son regard se porta à la cigarette qu'il fumait.

« Tu ne devrais pas fumer ... »

Ace se contenta de sourire, tira une dernière bouffée puis jeta la cigarette dans une flaque d'eau. Il jeta un regard à son supérieur puis décida de se lever et de partir.

« De toute façon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici... _Marmonna le brun._ »

Il partit, laissant le blond seul. Il se leva à son tour et se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. Il s'assit dans sa voiture et mit sa ceinture. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il le prit et décrocha sans voir qui c'était. Il le savait.

« Oui ?

\- Alors ? _Demanda la voix grave._

\- Marshall. D. Teach a bien travaillé ici. »

* * *

 **Allez passer une bonne semaine et on se voit Samedi prochain !**


	6. Chapter 6 : Je te reconnais !

**Hey ! Devinez qui est en retard dans la publication ? Oui c'est moi ! Mais juste avec 3 jours de retard ! Bon bref, les réponses au review ! ENVOYER LE GENERIQUE !  
**

 **Kurotsuki R**  
 **hey !**  
 **Alors déjà, pour le chapitre 4, les flash back sont biens tournés et intéressants, alors Sabo connait Luffy. ;)**  
 **Plus on avance dans l'histoire, plus le mystère s'installe : Quels lien il avec Ace? Satch? et qu'est-ce qu'à bien pu faire Teach encore?**  
 **Hâte de lire la tournure des événements, ainsi que la petite fête chez Ace ! :3**  
Contente que les flash back soit bien tournés et intéressant ! Bien sur que Sabo connait Luffy UwU

Tous sa tu le saura en lisant et je suis toujours contente de recevoir tes reviews, sa veut dire que tu suis l'histoire et sa fait plaisir à mon pitit cœur !

 **Koiwasenso**  
 **Heya !**  
 **Encore un bon chapitre, j'aime vraiment comment tu écrit Ace et Sabo, je suis pressée de voir ce que va donner leur relation plus tard !**  
 **Oui, fan depuis maintenant 4 ans. Si tu te décide à écrire sur cette idée, je veux être la première à le lire ! xD**  
 **Que la sainte pelle soit avec nous ! A samedi prochain**  
Contente que tu aime comment j'écris Ace et Sabo, oh moi aussi ! -même si je suis déjà au courant ~~-

A a bonne heure je compte sur toi xD

Et la sainte patate aussi pour que je poste le chapitre 7 ce samedi et si jamais j'y arrive pas que Jeanne me vienne en aide ! -JEANNE AU SECOURS-

 **Alex**  
 **Super intéressant cette fic j ai toujours hâte De savoir la suite sa me plait beaucoup à bientôt .**

Contente que tu est hâte de savoir la suite et que tu la trouve intéressante ! A bientôt !

* * *

Bras croisé autour du torse, le dorée fixait son supérieur en fronçant les sourcils. Son supérieur lui finissait d'écrire en lui jetant de temps en temps des regards. Le blond se racla la gorge. L'homme en face de lui se contenta de soupirer d'agacement. Sabo craqua, il lança un long râle avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise. Le brun continua d'écrire.

« -Toujours aussi impatient... _Commenta-t-il_ »

Sabo se contenta de grognait avant de jeter sa tête en arrière. Il prit le col de sa chemise et la tira vers l'extérieur. Puis il laissa ses bras ballant le long de son buste. Son regard rester fixait sur le plafond grisâtre.

« -J'ai vu Luffy... »

Le brun s'arrêta d'écrire à la fin de sa phrase. Il posa lentement son regard sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci se remit correctement sur sa chaise et regarda dans les yeux l'homme.

« -Dans la rue ? _Questionna-t-il_

-Dans le bureau de Portgas. _Corrigea Sabo_ »

Son supérieur se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Sabo sourit, il avait l'air de se soucier de son fils, et sa le rassurer.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

-Ils sont frères. »

Le plus âgée délaissa sa paperasse et se mit en réflexion.

« -Donc, c'est lui le garçon que mon idiot de père à adopter... _Marmonna le brun._ »

Sabo afficha un visage perplexe. « -Ace est adopté ? Il n'est donc pas le vrai frère de Luffy... » _Pensa-t-il._

« -Je suis heureux de savoir qu'il se porte comme un charme. _Lança-t-il_ »

Le blond soupira. L'homme se remit à sa paperasse.

« -Dragon ? _Appela Sabo_

-Quoi ? _Souffla le concerné_

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ? »

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nous sommes déjà Samedi. Me voilà donc à compter la quantité d'alcool que je dois mettre à disposition à mes invités. Chopper me tournait autour, il sait qu'après je vais m'occuper de la viande et que le gras c'est pour lui la plus part du temps. Je repousse Chopper en le poussant avec mon pieds. Il se met a geindre.

«-Luffy occupe-toi de ton clébard !

-C'est un chien !»

Luffy déboula dans les escaliers et prit Chopper dans ses bras en me regardant méchamment. Je roula des yeux avant de me concentrer sur la viande. Luffy serra le chien contre lui et partit de mon champ de vision. Mes yeux se portèrent sur la pendule du salon. 18h00. Encore 1h, c'est jouable quand on aime tous faire au dernier moment. La porte sonna. Je grogna et délaissa la viande pour m'essuyer les mains. J'avais à peine pris le torchon que Luffy se précipite sur la porte. Je lui envoie le torchon sur la tête pour qu'il recule et feule. Il recule immédiatement et part s'assoir près du plan de travail. Je pris la poignet et ouvrit la porte. Bon dieu de pintade. Devant moi j'avais droit à Sabo. Il était adossait contre le mur, il portait une chemise noir à moitié rentré dans le pantalon -noir également- et des chaussures noir. Il avait peigner ses cheveux vers l'arrière mais certaine mèches rebelle revenait devant son visage. Sa chemise n'était pas fermée jusqu'en haut, je pouvais voir le début de sa musculature. Une main s'agita devant moi. C'était Sabo. Il me regarda amusé.

«-Sa va ? T'es en transe depuis 5 mn ! _Blagua-t-il_ »

Je secoua vivement ma tête avant de lui faire un rire exagérer. Je me décala et désigna l'intérieur de mon modeste logement. Il fit un sourire au coin avant d'entrée. Une fois entrer tous les deux, je ferma la porte et me retourna vers mon patron. Main dans les poches, il détailler chaque centimètre de mon entrée. Son regard s'arrêta sur des photos de moi et Luffy accroché négligemment sur le miroir. Il s'avança vers le salon. Chopper déboula en aboyant un peu puis se mit à tourner autour de lui avant de le renifler. Le dorée ne bougea même pas de surprise. Je suis impressionner.

«-Ta pas eu peur du chien ?

-Pourquoi j'aurais peur d'un petit chien ? »

Point pour lui. Chopper se mit à courir vers son panier et ne bougea plus. Sabo avança vers le salon et salua Luffy qui était assis sur une chaise et qui s'amuser à se balancer. Le blond détailla encore une fois le décor puis s'assit sur une chaise près du comptoir. Je me mis derrière le comptoir et continua la tâche avant d'être interrompue. Sabo fixé encore une fois les lieux. C'est si intéressant que ça ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Le jeune blond détailler avec précision le lieu de vie de Portgas. Son regard s'arrêter de temps en temps sur des photos qui trainer sur des meubles. Doucement ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le cadet. Il était toujours en train de se balançait sur sa chaise en regardant le plafond. L'air pensif du dernier indiquait qu'il était dans ses songes. Le dorée sourit avant de tourner vers Ace, qui charcuter un bout de viande. Le blond s'affala sur le comptoir.

«-Besoin d'aide ?

-Absolument pas.

-Tu va rester comme ça ?»

Le brun regarda sa tenue et tiqua un haussement de sourcil. Il était encore un jogging et avait mis un tablier à la va-vite. Il regarda son supérieur avec les sourcils froncer et secoua sa tête. Le blond eu un petit rire. Luffy décida d'arrêter de se balançait et fixa le blond. Sabo eut un frisson, il se sentait observait. «-Surement le chien» _Se rassura le dorée_. Le petit brun fronça ses sourcils. Ou l'avait-il vu ? Sa l'obséder ! Ace enleva son tablier et partit se changer. Laissant seul le blond et le petit brun. Luffy se leva et s'assit à coter du blond. Celui-ci détourna la tête. Le brun se mit bien en face de lui et le défia du regard.

«-On se connait. _Déclara Luffy_

-Je pense pas.

-C'est pas une question.»

Sabo regarda dans les yeux Luffy. Le brun fixa les pupilles bleus du garçon. Son regard lui disait un truc. Luffy se détendit peu à peu, quand ses souvenirs lui revinrent. Le dorée laissa échapper un sourire.

«-Tu es ... Mais tu était... _Articula Luffy_

-Ça fait un bail Luffy.»

.

.

.

.

.

.

Allongé sur son lit, le petit garçon fixait inlassablement le ventilateur fixé au plafond. Il avait choisi une hélice au hasard et la suivait du regard. Il commençait à faire sombre dans sa chambre. La chaise était toujours part terre et son bureau encore saccagé, il avait enfin eu le courage de s'hisser sur son lit. La femme de chambre s'était inquiétait quand elle l'avait vu comme sa sur son lit. Les draps souillés de sang, les yeux grands ouverts fixé en l'air. Elle la cru mort. Mais quand il avait cligné des yeux et porter sur regard vers elle, elle calma son cœur et soigna le pauvre petit. Le revoilà, sur son lit, à réfléchir. A quoi ? A sa fugue. Les ombres des voitures dansaient dans sa chambre pendant qu'il rester les yeux fixés au plafond. La maison était silencieuse. Ses parents s'étaient absenter pour l'après-midi. Il décida de se lever. Tout doucement, il se hissa pour se mettre en position assise. Il étouffa des gémissements de douleur. Sa colonne vertébrale le faisait atrocement souffrir. Son père n'a jamais était tendre avec lui quand il était en colère. Pourquoi il aurait une différence 5h plus tôt ? Le blond se glissa vers l'extrémité de son lit et se mit debout péniblement. Il saisit son drap puis se rassit en criant de douleur. C'était trop difficile pour lui. Cette fois son père lui à vraiment casser quelque chose. Il se mit à respirer péniblement, il hurla de douleur quand il tenta de se relever sur ses jambes. Il tombait encore une fois sur les fesses. Son corps lui brûlait de l'intérieur, il sentait ses muscles se mouvoir quand il tentait de se lever. Il hurla encore une fois. Pris de l'élan. Réussit à se mettre sur ses deux jambes. Il vacilla encore un peu avant de sentir l'endroit où était la fracture. Il hurla de plus belle avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol. Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration, ses paupières étaient lourdes. Elle se fermait puis s'ouvrait frénétiquement. Sa porte grinça doucement. Elle laissa sa Mère apparaitre. Elle se contenta de le fixer avant d'appeler un major d'homme. Puis elle fixa son fils.

«-Près à tout pour qu'on te remarque ... _Chuchota-t-elle, accusatrice_ »

Le blond avait bien entendue ce qu'elle avait dit et serra les dents. Puis ferma les yeux, il arrêta de lutter. Soudain il se sentit mieux. Il ne sentait plus rien. Il était détendu.

Sabo ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Quand sa vue fut habituer à la lumière, il reconnut immédiatement sa chambre. Il n'osa pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas ressentir la même douleur. Il souleva un peu son buste et passa une main sous son corps et toucha de haut en bas sa colonne. Il n'avait pas mal. Il sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa hanche un peu plus bas. Il se mit en position assise et souleva son t-shirt. Il ne voit pas de cicatrice. Il parvint à se lever et se mit face au miroir de sa chambre. Il se tourna dans tous les sens et trouva enfin la cicatrice. Elle était encore rose et parsemer des fils noir épais. Elle se trouver quelque centimètre plus bas ou il avait senti la chose dur contre sa colonne. Un médecin l'avait opérer. Son père a du lui casser la hanche. Mais pourquoi cette cicatrice ? Ça voulait aussi dire qu'il aura sa à vie. Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer. Le blond toucha délicatement les fils noir et suivit la courbe de la cicatrice. Il frissonna violement et arrêta. C'était désagréable. Il s'entoura de ses bras et essaya de calmer ses frisson qui lui donner des haut-le-cœur. _Ses parents_. C'était à cause d'eux. Il en était certain. On toqua à la porte. Il posa un regard hasardeux vers elle. Elle s'ouvrit sur son Père. Il se mit droit du mieux qu'il peu. Sa cicatrice lui tira un peu.

«-Tu n'es très résistant... En plus ta Mère m'a dit que tu hurlais comme un gorets qu'on étrangler, encore pour te faire remarquer n'est-ce pas ?»

Le petit garçon baissa la tête à la fin de sa phrase. Il était faible de penser qu'il allait demander comment il se sentait. Son géniteur se racla la gorge.

«-Prépare-toi. Nous allons à un festival prochainement et nous devons acheter de beau vêtements.»

A la fin de sa phrase, il partit et claqua la porte. Sabo laissa échapper un sanglot avant de renifler. Il partit se préparer. Quand il ouvrit son tiroir, il fut étonné de voir que plusieurs habits c'était volatilisé.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luffy enlaça Sabo part réflexe. Le blond frissonna quand sa cicatrice tira, lui rappelant qu'elle était là. Mais il enlaça tout de même le petit brun, qui pleurait de bonheur.

«-Je croyais que tu étais ... _Articula Luffy entre deux sanglots_ »

Le dorée tapota gentiment son dos avant de se séparer de lui. Il détailla le jeune brun. Il n'avait pas changé, ses yeux avait toujours la même pétillantes de malice. Luffy lui sourit avant de lui refaire une accolade. Sabo ne le repoussa pas. Le plus jeune lâcha le jeune homme et essuya ses larmes. Sabo lui fit un petit sourire.

«-Pourquoi tu m'a rien dit ? T'aurai pu donner des nouvelles aussi ! _S'offusqua Luffy_

-J'avais... Un petit problème..»

Le jeune brun cligna des yeux un petit instant et se décida à poser la question. Mais Ace revint, en chemise blanche et pantalon rouge. Luffy se tut et partit voir son chien. Sabo lui sourit en haussant les épaules. Une prochaine fois ! Ace se mit à discuter avec le blond. Celui-ci l'écouta d'une oreille et se mit à masser l'endroit où se trouver sa cicatrice blanchît part le temps.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sabo avait fini sa toilette et descendit prudemment les escaliers. Il s'accrocha aux barreaux et descendez les marches une à une. Une fois en bas, il s'assit sur une chaise, en face de son déjeuner. A côter de lui, son Père lisait le journal. Dans la pièce d'en face, sa Mère était sur le fauteuil et cousait tranquillement des habits. Le blond parut perplexe. Sa mère ne cousait jamais et la taille des vêtements était assez petit. Ce n'était pas pour lui. Une amie à elle ? Non. Sa mère déteste coudre. Sabo continua de fixer le vêtement bleu. Son Père se racla la gorge. L'œil sévère, il fixa son fils, qui se retourna vivement vers son bol. Il esquissa une grimace de douleur et commença son petit-déjeuner. Son Père le fixa pour voir s'il manger correctement. Comme un noble devrait le faire. Sabo se concentra comment manger, mais il perdit vite le plaisir du déjeuner.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement. Sabo n'osai plus dessiner et se concentra sur son devoir d'arithmétique mais ne cesser de penser au petit brun, dont la compagnie lui manquer cruellement. Et il penser à sa Mère qui n'arrête pas de coudre. C'était spécial que sa Mère couse. D'habitude, elle laissa sa à la femme de chambre. Il soupira et nota la réponse sur la feuille. On toqua à la porte. Sabo se tourna. Ce n'était que sa femme de ménage qui lui annoncer que son goûter était près en bas. Il poussa la chaise ou il était assis et alla doucement vers la cuisine. Sa hanche lui faisait moins mal, mais il rester prudent face à la douleur. Une fois en bas, il vit son Père discuter à la porte, qui était entre-ouverte. Il put voir qu'il discuter avec une jeune femme. Elle portait un chignon bien serré, ne laissant aucune mèche déborder. Elle avait le visage sérieux. Le dorée ne resta pas longtemps et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il prit la pomme posait sur le plan de travail et croqua négligemment dedans. Personne le surveiller. Il laissa le liquide de la pomme coulait le long de son menton et s'essuya avec le revers de sa manche. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Il se retourna et vit sa Mère le regarder méchamment.

«-Tu na pas honte de manger comme un cochon ? En plus tu dois montrer l'exemple !»

 _L'exemple ? Sabo regarda plus bas et vit un petit garçon s'accrochait à la robe de sa Mère. Il fixer le blond de ses yeux marrons sans expression. Sa chevelure rousse était peigner et atrocement laide. Il n'est pas comme Luffy. Il craqua correctement dans sa pomme avant de la mâcher en regardant le nouveau venu. Il entendit la porte d'entrée se ferma et des pas se diriger vers eux. Il vit son Père apparaitre à côter de sa Mère. Il montra d'un signe de tête le petit garçon._

«-Sabo, voici Stelly ton petit frère.

-Grand frère ! _S'exclama le roux_ »

* * *

 **On se retrouve Samedi pour le chapitre 7 et encore désoler de mon retard, si vous voulez vous pouvez me frapper avec un cactus : je le mérite !**


	7. Chapter 7 : Enfance

**Bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitrreeeeeee ! Bref, trêve de bavardage parce que j'ai pas le temps *regarde sa montre* bah tiens d'ailleurs allez à samedi prochain !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CECI EST UNE BLAGUE ! Réponse au review !**

 **Koiwasenso**  
 **Rassure toi je ne vais pas te frapper avec un cactus ( Ma bonté me perdra ) Prend ton temps pour écrire, si c'est pour nous offrir un bon chapitre on peut bien attendre :p**  
 **Pauvre petit Sabo... Mais il va être heureux avec Ace maintenant... Pas vrai ?**  
 **Bon sang que je déteste Stelly...**  
 **Jeanne viendra t'aider, n'ait crainte !**  
 **Bye bye !**  
C'est tellement gentil ce que tu dit ! (ta bonté ne te perdra pas, elle t'évitera de m'envoyer au urgences avec un cactus planter dans les fesses...)

Ah sa je sais pas ... Mais nan je plaisante ils seront heureux ! A la fin promis !

Moi je le hais de toute les cellules de mon corps

ELLE MA BIEN AIDER JEANNE

Sayonnara !

 **Kurotsuki R**  
 **Hey !**  
 **Luffy a enfin reconnu Sabo. Ace va faire une drôle de tête en connaissant lui passer commun :D. Alors là, le fait que Ace est le frère adoptif va augmenter le mystère avec :quel est le rôle des parents d'Ace?**  
 **Hâte de lire la suite ;). A samedi !**

Oui mais il le saura plus tard malheureusement :) Oui en effet, tu devine bien les chose toi !

Nous sommes samedi ! *c'était l'explication clair et précise du professeur pédoncule* WHAT THE CUT POWEERRRR

* * *

Il poussa un long cri de surprise face à sa soudaine migraine. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, serrant ses mèches blondes, il se replia doucement sur lui. Se laissant glisser contre le plan de travail, il poussa un râle quand sa tête lui fit encore souffrir. Sa respiration s'accéléra, il leva doucement son regard. Luffy le regarder, sans savoir quoi faire.

« -Ça va ? _Articule-t-il doucement_ »

Sabo se remit à hurler. Sa tête lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Doucement, il se releva en prenant appui sur ses coudes. Serrant les dents pour empêchant un nouveau cri de passer. Passant machinalement ses mains dans ses cheveux, il se concentrait pour reprendre sa respiration. Le petit brun se mit à sa hauteur, posa une main amicale sur son épaule. Ace déboula dans la cuisine, la chemise encore ouverte et la cravate autour du cou. Le doré tremblait légèrement avant de poser son regard sur Ace. Le brun écarquiller ses yeux, ceux de Sabo était livide. Le blond reprit peu à peu sa respiration puis tourna sa tête vers Luffy. Celui-ci n'osa plus bouger, il fixer Sabo pour voir sa réaction. Doucement, Sabo porta son regard vers Ace.

« -Je... Tu aurais des médicaments contre la migraine ? _Demanda-t-il, tout doucement_

-Ouais...Bouge pas. »

L'aîné des bruns partit dans sa salle de bain, en quête de sa petite pharmacie. Le cadet, lui, continué de fixer le blond. Sabo se tourna vers lui pour lui offrir un petit sourire.

« -Qu'est-ce que t'as ? _L'interrogea Luffy_

-Des mauvais souvenirs. _Répondit Sabo, sec_ »

Luffy ne répondit rien à sa réponse. Mais il était curieux de nature. Sa réponse lui donner déjà beaucoup de scénario.

« -Quelle différence fait tu entre méchant et mauvais ? _Demanda Sabo_.»

.

.

.

.

.

Accoudé au plan de travail de la cuisine, Sabo regardait Ace faire l'idiot avec Satch. Luffy restait à côter de Sabo et grignoter du pain. Le petit brun fixer un part un les invités. Peut-être allait-il trouver un ami ? Ace se dirigea vers Sabo, le sourire aux lèvres.

« -Venez-vous amusez patron ! _Déclara-t-il_

-Je préfère tenir compagnie à Luffy ! »

Sur la fin de sa phrase, il montra Luffy du pouce qui mâchonner son bout de pain tout en regardant droit devant lui. Le grand brun gonfla ses joues un instant avant de s'assoir à côter du blond. Soudain, le cadet se leva d'un coup sur ses deux jambes et se mit sur la pointe des pieds er sembler chercher quelqu'un.

« -Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda Ace »

Le petit brun ne répondit pas. A la place, il montra du doigt une foule de personne.

« -C'est qui ? _Interrogea-t-il_

-Qui ? J'te signale qu'ils sont tout un troupeau. _Lança Ace_

-Le mec brun et qui a des boucles d'oreilles ! _S'impatienta le cadet_ »

Ace jeta un œil avec l'aide de Sabo pour identifier l'inconnu qui intriguer tant le jeune brun. Le seul mec brun et qui a des boucles d'oreille se trouvait assis sur une chaise de fortune et discuter avec une jeune femme qui avait les cheveux étrangement rose. Quoique. Vivi, une amie de Luffy, à bien les cheveux bleus pastel. Ace poussa un léger « _aahhh_ » en le montrant du doigt. Luffy acquiesça et tendit l'oreille pour avoir sa réponse. Sabo sourit, il aimer bien voir Ace et Luffy. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas frère de sang ne les empêche pas d'agir comme telle.

« -C'est qui à la fin ? _Demanda Luffy, impatient_

-C'est Law ! _Eructa Ace, agacé_

-Tu le connais d'où ?

-Connaissance de Marco. »

Luffy hocha sa tête puis se remit à fixer le brun.

« -T'es amoureux ? _Le taquina Ace_ »

Luffy tiqua. Il fixa méchamment son frère, un léger rouge au joues avant de partir vers sa chambre un poussant un long soupir d'agacement. Ace laissa échapper un léger rire.

« -Il est ... _Demanda Sabo, hésitant_

-Ouais... _Révéla Ace_

-Ok. _Conclut Sabo_ »

Un long silence s'en suivit. On pouvait juste entendre la musique et les personnes présentes s'amuser. Ace pris une gorgée de sa bière puis se mit à rire. Sabo lui sourit tendrement.

« -Pourquoi tu ris comme ça ?

-J'ai juste pensé que notre Grand-Père pourra pas martyriser nos gosses, comme il nous martyriser, puisque Luffy et moi on en aura pas ! »

Sabo fixa soudainement Ace. Celui-ci posa sa bière puis soupira. Il osa un regard vers Sabo.

« -Toi aussi ?

-Yup. »

Le brun détourna le regard gêné. Il vient vraiment de dire à son patron –dont il éprouver des sentiments- qu'il aimer les hommes ? A croire que oui vu la tête de ce dernier.

« -Tant que tu trouves quelqu'un qui t'aime c'est le plus important. Peu importe qui sait. »

Ace fit un petit sourire.

« -Sauf si cette personne fait partie de ta famille, dans ce cas c'est très glaude et je serais obligé de te faire interner mon petit ! »

Sabo fit son grand sourire suivit d'Ace. Soudain la musique s'arrêta. Laissant place à des slows. Ace porta un regard timide vers son supérieur.

« -On danse ? _Proposa le brun_

-Tu essaye de me draguer ? _Dis Sabo, ironique_

-Va savoir. _Avoua Ace, dans la lune_ »

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luffy épousseta une énième fois sa chemise rouge bordeaux. Boucla sa ceinture puis réajusta son pantalon noir. Il s'admira dans le miroir de sa chambre. Regardant chaque détaille de sa tenue. Un truc manqué. Une ampoule imaginaire s'illumina au-dessus de la caboche du brun. Il se précipita vers la chambre de son frère. En prenant soin de fermer la porte, il repensa pourquoi il s'était mis sur son 31. Pour plaire. Il secoua sa tête puis se dirigea vers le meuble. Il ouvrit le 1er tiroir. Caleçon. 2ème tiroir. Chaussettes. Luffy fulmina avant d'aller vers l'armoire de son frère. Il ouvrit le petit tiroir du dessous et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : une cravate. Il prit la 1ère qui lui venait et la trouva bien. Elle était noire. Donc sa pouvait aller ? Il retourna dans sa chambre puis se mit la cravate. Il se regarda une dernière fois, passa une main dans ses cheveux rebelle puis sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la fête.

Il se remit au comptoir, il fut surpris de n'y voir personne. Il chercha des yeux son frère. Il était occupé à faire danser Sabo dans tous les sens. Son regard ébène s'aventura plus loin et il le vit. Seul. Il était accouder sur son genoux, paume dans la main et était son téléphone. Le brun reprit sa respiration puis se dirigea vers lui. Il s'assit sur la chaise libre à côter de lui. Luffy regarda ailleurs. Le brun avait jetait un coup d'œil pour voir qui était près de lui puis se reconcentra sur son téléphone. Luffy se racla la gorge. Il le regarda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Je m'assis doucement sur mon canapé. Sabo s'assit à son tour dans un bruit sourd, me faisant bouger. La fête c'est terminer et je suis lessiver. Sabo se laissa glisser dans le canapé pour ensuite fermer les yeux. Heureusement que demain c'est dimanche. Je me mis à bailler, je m'étira puis me laissa tomber sur mon canapé. Je tomba sur Sabo, qui lâcha un « wow » de surprise avant de bailler à son tour. Je frotta ma joue contre ses genoux et ramena mes jambes le long de mon buste. Il sent bon la vanille mais je perçois une autre odeur. Qu'est-ce c'est ? Je me mis à le renfiler. Sabo tapota le haut de mon crâne.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Rien. »

Je me stoppa net puis replaça ma tête sur ses genoux. C'est agréable. Je sentis son doigt sur ma colonne vertébrale, il remonta doucement en passant par ma nuque et finit sa course dans mes cheveux pour ensuite les caresser doucement. J'eu un frisson avant de soupirais d'aise. Je me tourna pour le regarder. Il avait les yeux qui tomber tout seul, et peiner à rester debout. Je me souleva pour le laisser partir. Il se mit sur moi. Ses lèvres contre mon oreille. Son souffle dans ma nuque.

« -Il se peut que moi aussi ... _Chuchota-t-il_ »

Je le regarda intrigué, il se contenta de me sourire avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir. Je le recula pour l'allonger sur le canapé. Je me leva et alla chercher une couverture.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Le petit rouquin afficha un air satisfait face au visage étonné du blond. Sa Mère serra le petit puis partit en direction du salon. Sabo les suivit des yeux puis regarda son Père. Son air sévère ne quittait jamais son visage. Le dorée l'interroger silencieusement du regard. Son Père ne cilla pas. Il se mit à sourire.

« -Stelly est là car sa famille a eu des problèmes et comme c'est un garçon brillant... Et puis si jamais toi tu atterrie dans le caniveau Stelly sera... Je m'égard un peu. Va dans ta chambre étudier. »

Le petit garçon serra les poings mais se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il tenait sa hanche plus fermement que la veille. La douleur c'est réveiller en plus de celle dans son cœur. Il s'assit sur son lit, puis finalement s'allongea. Il se remit à fixer le ventilateur du plafond. Ses habits qui avaient disparue, c'était surement ses parents qui lui avaient pris. Doucement ses yeux se fermèrent. Il repense à Luffy et son sourire franc. Il sursauta quand quelqu'un ouvrit sa porte dans un fracas. Son Père. Il se dirigea vers lui, le prit part le bras et le poussa vers son bureau.

« -Je ne t'avais pas dit t'étudier ?

-Si ...

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! »

Le petit garçon se leva péniblement. Sa hanche lui lancer énormément. Son Père le pris part le col et l'assis violement sur sa chaise. Le petit blond retint un pleur. Il ouvrit son cahier. Son Père le plaqua contre les feuilles du cahier.

« -Si jamais Stelly te dépasse en niveau d'intelligence, sache que je n'hésiterais pas à te déshériter pour faire de Stelly mon unique héritier. _Lui expliqua-t-il sur un ton froid_ »

Le dorée acquiesça en couinant. Ne pas pleurer. Sinon... Trop tard. Son Père leva la main pour le frapper. Il hurla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sabo ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, le coupant de son sommeil. Doucement, il se releva. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnue le salon d'Ace. D'ailleurs, il était là en train de boire un café. Le blond se leva et s'assis directement à côter de lui. Ace semblé anxieux.

« -Sa va ? _Demanda Sabo, inquiets_

\- Luffy n'est pas rentré cette nuit. »

* * *

 **A samedi prochain et je souhaite un bon anniversaire à SLG ! (5 ans déjà *essuie une petite larmes*)**

 **BREF SOYER AU RENDEZ-VOUS OU SINON ... LOL ! (les vraies fans d'SLG se rappellerons ._.)**

 **Ciao !**


	8. Chapter 8 : Connaissance ?

**Hey ! Devinez qui est de retour ? -Antoine Daniel ?- Nan pas du tout .-. Bref excusez moi de cette longue absence mais entre les cours et les coupures Internet j'avais pas vraiment le temps de poster ou d'écrire ! Bref, j'ai écrit et ma chère bêta ma corriger assez rapidement -merci DeadChat, Keur Keur -**

 **Allez c'est parti je vous fait pas plus attendre !**

* * *

Doucement, ses paupières se levèrent, le laissant distinguer le plafond. Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, laissant ses pupilles s'habituer à la lumière matinale. Il se releva sur ses coudes et scruta la pièce. Il ne la connaissait pas. Il faisait assez froid aussi. Le jeune brun souleva le mince bout de tissu qui lui servait de draps et s'aperçut qu'il était nu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à côté de lui. Personne. Même pas la trace d'un corps qui aurait passé la nuit sur ce matelas. Le brun pencha sa tête en arrière et soupira de soulagement. Il entendit quelque chose vibrer et émettre une chanson. Une sonnerie. SA sonnerie. Son portable ? Il le chercha des yeux et le vit sur la table de chevet. Le garçon se hissa jusqu'à celle-ci et agrippa son téléphone puis décrocha et le porta à son oreille. Il le regretta la seconde d'après.

« -JE PEUX SAVOIR OÙ TU TE TROUVES MONKEY D. LUFFY ?! »

Le concerné éloigna vite fait son cellulaire de son oreille. Il avait terriblement mal à la tête. Il se leva et partit en quête d'un caleçon, le temps que son frère finisse son discours, il avait le temps de chercher. Il réussit à trouver toutes ses affaires, pliées sur une chaise. Il mit à la va-vite son caleçon et reprit son téléphone.

« -Bonjour à toi aussi ~ _Roucoula-t-il_

-JOUE PAS AVEC MOI ! _Hurla Ace_

-Je rentre maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Tu es où ?

-J'en sais rien... »

Il entendit son frère soupirait de douleur et de désespoir. Le plus jeune ricana doucement avant de se lever et d'examiner l'étagère bourrée à craquer de livres. Il passa un doigt sur les côtes des bouquins, détaillant à chacun leur titre.

« -Que des livres de médecine... _Observa pour lui-même Luffy_

-De quoi ?! _Cria Ace_

-Euh, rien... Je serai là dans l'après-midi.

-T'as intérêt ou je te botte le cul. »

Luffy raccrocha tout en soupirant. Il jeta un regard à la pièce. Un simple lit, un bureau et une étagère pleine à craquer. Machinalement, il se dirigea vers le bureau. Il avait encore un livre ouvert avec sur le côté une feuille comportant plusieurs notes ainsi qu'un schéma. Luffy se pencha pour pouvoir lire, mais se figea quand il entendit des pas puis la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant. Le jeune homme jeta un regard part dessus son épaule. Il s'était accoudé à l'arcade de la porte et avait les sourcils froncés.

« -On fouille Mugiwara-ya ? »

Il eut un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers lui. Luffy se mit sur ses deux pieds et lui fit face du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le brun était assez grand, il avait des tatouages sur le torse ainsi que sur ses mains. Le petit brun fixait ses tatouages, mais il du levait la tête quand le tatoué s'approcha de lui. Luffy lui fit un petit sourire taquin. Le plus vieux soupira pour ensuite partir s'asseoir sur son lit, Luffy resta debout. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

« -On a ... ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi j'étais...

-Hier, tu as tellement bu que tu t'es déshabillé pour ensuite aller te coucher dans mon lit. J'étais crevé et je n'ai pas eu la force de te dégager. »

Luffy se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se diriger vers la chaise et d'enfiler ses habits. Une fois le dernier bouton fermé, il porta un regard sur l'homme. Il n'avait pas bougé.

« -Je vais...

-Bien sûr ! _Le coupa le plus vieux_

-Laisse-moi finir mes phrases, sérieux ! _Souffla Luffy, agacé_ »

Le plus vieux se contenta de sourire avant de jeter un regard part dessus son épaule. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment dans le blanc des yeux, scrutant les deux paires de pupilles.

« -Trafalgar Law.

-Monkey D. Luffy. »

Sur ces mots, il partit de l'appartement.

.

.

.

.

.

Assis sur le canapé, les deux jeunes hommes fixaient la télévision. Le brun avait mis une chaîne au hasard et attendait le retour de son petit frère. Le blond avait décidé d'attendre avec lui, il était lui aussi inquiet et il n'allait pas le laisser seul. Ace s'était accoudé sur le dossier du canapé et luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Quant à Sabo, il regardait la télé, mais lançait quelques regards vers Ace. Sabo se rapprocha d'Ace tout doucement. Le brun jeta un regard vers son supérieur quand il sentit son canapé en mouvement.

« -Tu devrais dormir... _Proposa doucement Sabo_ »

Le brun hocha négativement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur la télé. Sabo soupira avant de s'affaler sur son canapé et de fermer les yeux, se laissant aller dans le pays des songes.

.

.

.

.

.

Le petit garçon répétait sans cesses son poème, mais il bafouillait au même vers. Il soupira d'agacement avant de jeter son cahier sur son bureau, pencha sa tête en arrière. Il entendit qu'on toquait à sa porte. Il se releva et tourna sa tête vers l'entrée. Sa Mère entra, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Sabo fronça les sourcils. Devait-il se méfier ? Le garçon se leva et se mit face à sa Mère. Il baissa ses yeux et remarquer que le petit rouquin était encore dans ses pattes. Sabo essaye de contenir son grognement de colère. Ce petit idiot n'arrêtait pas de le narguer depuis son arrivée dans la maison. Un jour, il allait avoir son poing entre ses deux yeux, il n'allait rien comprendre ! Sa génitrice se racla la gorge, le jeune blond la regarda immédiatement dans les yeux.

« -Ton Père et moi-même avons pris une décision. »

Sabo déglutit difficilement. Quelle décision ? Le rouquin se mit à ricanait. Le blond se mit à grogner à son attention, Stelly se réfugia en s'accrochant à la robe de sa Mère.

« -Je disais..., _articula la femme tout se raclant la gorge_ , étant donné de tes résultats de ses dernières semaines, ton Père et moi avons remarqué que tu baissais énormément...

-Pourtant, je travaille à la même cadence, rien à changer Mère. _Se défendit Sabo_

-Et bien tu vas travailler beaucoup plus vite et tous tes loisirs sont supprimés. Tes pauses se feront que lorsque tu devras manger. Plus aucune sortie. »

Sabo écarquilla les yeux. Il devra rester enfermé toute la journée ? Sans voir personne ?

« -Mais pourquoi ?! _Protesta-t-il_

-Stelly a à peine 8 ans et il en sait beaucoup plus que toi, alors que tu étudies depuis que tu sais lire ! Et puis tu dois être intelligent pour épouser une donzelle royale. _Se justifia la femme avec un sourire._ »

Elle partit aussitôt de la pièce, laissant le jeune garçon complètement désespéré et perdu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sabo sursauta quand un bruit le tira de son sommeil. Il regarda aussitôt derrière lui en prenant appui sur le dossier du canapé et vit Luffy s'avancer dans le couloir tout en enlevant sa veste. Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre que le petit brun n'avait pas été délicat avec la porte. Le blond sentit un bras qui l'entourait et réalisa qu'il était allongé sur quelqu'un. Il tourna sa tête et vit qu'il était affalé sur Ace, qui s'était finalement endormi. Chopper se mit à japper en entendant entrer et s'était dirigé vers la porte. Il se mit à aboyer quand il vit son cher maître, sortant Ace des bras de Morphée. Sabo se releva aussitôt, laissant le champ libre au brun pour se lever. Luffy se baissa et gratta le derrière de l'oreille de son chien.

« -Alors ? Je t'ai manqué Chop' ? _Demanda Luffy au chien qui se contenta de remuer sa queue.»_

Ace sauta aussitôt sur ses jambes quand il entendit la voix de son frère. Celui-ci resta pétrifié en voyant son frère sortir de nulle part. Le plus âgé le fixa avec un faux sourire et s'avança. Luffy se releva tout doucement. Sabo se contenta d'assister à la scène.

« -T'étais où ? _s'écria l'aîné._

-Chez Traffy. _Répondit Luffy_

-Trafalgar ?! L'antisocial ?! _S'étonna Ace_

-Yup. »

Luffy lui fit un sourire avant de monter dans sa chambre, suivi de près par Chopper. Ace le regarda s'éloigner avant de jeter un œil vers Sabo, qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. L'homme aux tâches de rousseur soupira avant de rejoindre son boss sur le canapé. Le blond se gratta l'arrière du crâne et se mit à repenser à son rêve. Pourquoi il n'arrête pas de rêver de son passé juste avant sa fugue ?

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Le petit brun dévala les escaliers, manquant de s'affaler sur le sol, et ouvrit la porte. Ace et Sabo jetèrent ensemble un regard par-dessus leurs épaules.

« -Salut les gars ! _Salua Luffy_

-Je suis là moi aussi ! _Tonna une voix féminine_ , Et puis y a Robin aussi ! »

Luffy se contenta de ricaner avant d'inviter ses amis à entrer. Ace se leva et partit saluer les amis de son petit frère. Sabo se mit à genoux sur le canapé et s'accouda sur le dossier pour observer la scène.

« -Salut tout le monde ! _Lâcha Ace_ »

Tous lui répondirent. Ace pointa des doigts chaque individu en regardant Sabo et récita leurs noms.

« -Ussop, Zoro, Nami, Robin et..., _il regarda une rouquine aux cheveux courts_ , Inconnue ! _Lâcha Ace_

-J'ai amené une amie ! _Expliqua Robin avec un sourire au coin._

-Tant mieux ! _Déclara Luffy_ »

Ace se dirigea vers l'inconnue pour lui demander son prénom, mais elle restait le regard fixé devant elle. Le brun aux tâches de rousseur regarda dans la direction de son regard et vit qu'elle fixait Sabo. Lui, n'avait plus de sourire et fixait, lui aussi, la rouquine. Ace alterna son regard entre les deux personnes. Elles avaient toutes deux une expression étonnée. « Sabo connaît cette fille ? _Pensa Ace_. »

« -Voici Koala ! _Présenta Robin en la désignant de la main, avec un sourire_ »

.

.

.

.

.

.

La tête en arrière, il tentait de se calmer. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cet homme le poussait à bout. Il allait craquer.

« -Qui t'a fait cette cicatrice ? _Demanda l'homme_

-Je me suis coupé... _Répondit simplement l'interrogé_

-Arrête de mentir... »

L'homme tapa du poing sur la table. Satch le regarda encore une fois avant de détourner le regard. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait atterri ici. D'abord, Sabo qui lui posait des questions sur sa cicatrice et maintenant un inconnu avec une tête 10 fois trop grande pour son corps lui posait la même question ! Une jeune femme sortit de l'ombre et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

« -Calme-toi Iva !

-Mais il m'agace ! _S'énerva Ivankov_ »

La jeune femme soupira. Satch profita qu'elle soit dans la lumière de la lampe pour la détailler. Taille fine, elle portait un manteau avec deux couleurs, jaune et blanc, d'ailleurs ses cheveux affichaient la même chose. La jeune femme se pencha vers l'homme à la coupe de banane.

« -Dis nous qui t'a fais ça et pourquoi et tu pourras partir ! _Roucoula la jeune femme._

-Marshall D. Teach ... »

La femme se tourna vers son partenaire avec un air satisfaite. Celui-ci regarda sur le côté en croisant les bras sur son torse et pris une mine boudeuse. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Satch.

« -Et pourquoi il t'a fait ça ? _Demanda-t-elle_

-Parce que je l'ai surpris en train de parler avec quelqu'un...

-Et de quoi ils parlaient tous les deux ? »

Satch hésita un instant. Regardant autour de lui, comme pour vérifier s'il n'était pas là. Il regarda la femme dans les yeux avant de parler, presque en murmurant pour ne pas qu'on l'entende.

« -Ils parlaient d'assassiner Barbe Blanche... »

* * *

 **A une prochaine fois et merci d'avoir lue ! Et surtout d'avoir eu de la patience .-.**


	9. Chapter 9 : jalousie ?

"-Voici Koala ! _présenta Robin en la désignant de la main, avec un sourire_ "

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ça serait la Koala de la boite de nuit ?

"-B-bonjour... _Murmura la jeune fille_

-Ace, tu l'as déjà vue ! _expliqua Robin_ "

Je fis un petit sourire forcé. Je me rappelais surtout qu'elle avait aussi un faible pour mon blond.

"-Je me souviens. _Grognai-je_ "

Je sentis un regard noir sur moi. Mais sur mon dos. Mon blondinet me regardait mal... ? Je me retournai. Gagné. Je perdis mon sourire. Ses yeux bleus-gris, encadrés de quelques mèches blondes, ne dégageaient aucune sympathie. Sabo faisait presque peur... Non il faisait peur ! Je déglutis. Sabo haussa un sourcil. Je lui fis un petit sourire. Il détourna son regard, il paraissait déçu de mon attitude. Mon coeur se brisa. Coeur cassé...

"-Vous venez ? _Brailla Luffy_ , Ace je soorrrrrsssssss ~ ! _Roucoula Luffy_

-Bon débarras... _Fulminai-je_

-KUWAH ?! _S'indigna mon petit frère_ "

Je me contentai de grogner à son attention. Oui comme un chien. D'ailleurs Chopper me fixait. Le petit brun enfila vite une veste et partit avec ses amis. Je me tournai et me dirigeai vers mon canapé. La porte claqua. Enfin débarrassé de la rouquine au cheveux court.

"-Ace, je reste avec Koala ! _Rétorqua Robin_ "

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Et mon expression laissait transparaitre que ça m'énervait vu la gueule que tirait mon patron. Je soupirai.

"-Vous voulez boire quoi...?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"- Comme ça on a passé la nuit avec Trafalgar Law ~~ ? _Piailla Nami_ "

Luffy se mit à rougir. Nami eu un grand sourire, elle adorait voir le brun embarrassé! Ussop et Zoro se regardèrent puis soupirèrent ensemble.

"- On a rien fait ... _Se défendit Luffy_

-Il te plait ? _Demanda Nami_ "

Luffy détourna la tête. Sourit légèrement, puis leva les yeux.

"-Il fait beau aujourd'hui ! _Répliqua la brun_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

J'étais donc assis sur une chaise de fortune, une cannette de soda à la main, pendant que mon blond, qui était assis sur le canapé, blaguait avec la rouquine. Assis à CÔTÉ d'elle, plutôt COLLÉ à elle. Pire dimanche de ma vie. Je préférais les visites de Grand-père... J'ai vraiment dit ça... ? Je bus une gorgée de soda avant de fixer Sabo. " _Je m'appelle Koala, je tortille mes doigts dans mes cheveux et mets en avant mon buste pour que tu remarque que j'ai des gros tétés ~ ~ ~ Imitai-je dans ma tête pour me moquer"_. Sérieusement je fais quoi ?! Il doit préférer les filles ! Même il avait déjà du se faire un plaisir solitaire en pensant à Koala... J'entendis le rire de Sabo. J'avais la tête baissée. Je levai mon regard et fixai Sabo d'un air assez triste. Oui, je voyais ma première peine de coeur et ça faisait mal.

"-Dis moi Sabo... _Interrogea Robin_

\- Mmh ? _Geint l'interpelé_

-C'est dans le devoir d'un patron de passer le dimanche après-midi chez ses salariés ? _Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire au coin_ "

Sabo rougit légèrement. Je clignai des yeux, je me les frottai aussi 2 fois. Il avait rougi ? Dios Mios c'était un truc très mignon ! Koala croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine -encore pour mieux la faire ressortir (oui je suis méchant quand je suis amoureux m'en voulez pas !)- et fixa le dorée.

"-Oui c'est vrai ça ! Tu fous quoi ici ?! _Demanda Koala, légèrement en colère._

-Bah.. Euh... C'est.. Il m'a invité à sa fête de hier soir.. Et, euh... Luffy était pas rentrer... _Bégaya Sabo_ "

Plus Sabo avançait dans son explication, plus la couleur rouge était apparente. C'est assez drôle. J'ai un petit sourire diabolique. Sabo le vit.

"-Aide moi à me justifier au lieu d'en rire crétin ! _S'exclama-t-il_

-Nan. _Dis-je tout simplement_ "

Sabo me lança un regard "tu-vas-le-regretter-quand-il-n'y-aura-plus-de-témoin". Robin se mit a rire. Koala se leva et prit Sabo par la main et le tira pour qu'il se lève.

"-Je dois te parler. _Grommela-t-elle en le tirant dans la cuisine_ "

Sabo se laissa faire sans dire un mot. La guerre est ouverte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La jeune fille tira la blond à l'intérieur et ferma les deux portes d'accès a la pièce. Sabo la regarda en clignant des yeux.

"-Tu as des infos sur Teach ? _Murmura-t-elle_ "

Sabo n'eu pu s'empêcher de poser son regard sur ses lèvres. Koala se contenta de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle paraissait agacée.

"- SABO ! _hurla-t-elle_

\- JE SUIS PAS SOURD ! _Répliqua le dorée_ "

Ils se fixèrent un moment, sans rien dire. Juste la voix d'Ace et Robin arrivait à filtrer à travers les murs. Ne les laissant pas totalement dans un silence absolu. Le rire d'Ace arriva aux oreilles de Sabo, qui par réflexe regarda la porte.

"-Tu le préfères a moi... ? _Demanda timidement la rouquine_ "

Le doré regarda son interlocutrice. Puis la porte. Il souffla assez fort par le nez pour finalement soupirer.

"-Je... M'attache a lui... _Se contenta-t-il de répondre_

-Ce n'est pas ta mission... _Répliqua-t-elle_

-Teach dirigeait le 2nd étage... Il a failli tuer Satch, l'établissement ignore la raison et il a donc été renvoyé et j'ai pris sa place de dirigeant... Et Ace été assez proche de lui puisqu'ils étaient associé dans l'étage. Donc ça fait parti de la mission que je me rapproche de lui. _Révéla Sabo_ "

Koala se contenta de sourire.

"-Toujours...? _Osa timidement la rouquine_

-Toujours."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mon cerveau était complètement arrêté. Pourquoi ? Robin et Koala décidèrent de partir. Bon oui c'est cool mais... Pour dire "au revoir" a Sabo, l'autre dingue l'avait embrassé à CÔTÉ de la lèvre. Moi j'avais du mal à lui faire une poignée de main et ELLE... J'allais l'étrangler. Non. C'était illégal. J'allais chercher un pays où c'était légal. Je pris mon téléphone, tapai mon code et m'assis sans souplesse sur mon canapé. Chopper vola 30 secondes jusqu'au sol. Il se mit à japper.

"-Alors, tu vas fermer ta gueule le clébard, parce que déjà TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT D'ALLEZ SUR LE CANAPE ! _Hurlai-je_ "

Chop' baissa sa queue et alla dans son panier. Je soupirai et retournai sur mon téléphone. Je pressai mon pouce sur l'application "google" et tapa sans retenir mon sourire : "pays où tuer est légal", j'appuya sur "rechercher" et...

"-Pourquoi tu cherches ça ... ? _Me chuchota Sabo dans l'oreille_ "

Je sursautai tout en lâchant mon téléphone qui atterri pile sur mon entre-jambe. Aie. Je grognai ... Et me tins mes parties intimes.

"-Désolé... C'était trop tentant ! _S'excusa Sabo avec un sourire séducteur_ "

Le blond s'assis à côté de moi et pris mon téléphone -qui se trouvait entre mes jambes toujours- je rougis légèrement et massai mes bijoux de famille. Sabo verrouilla mon téléphone et le posa sur la table basse puis me fixa. Je déglutis.

"-Tu peux me dire quoi sur Teach ?"

Hein..?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luffy prit une inspiration. "Calme toi, tu vas juste voir le garçon pour qui tu craques, tenta-t-il de se rassurer"... Il commença à faire un pas en arrière lorsqu'il vit Nami le regarder méchamment tout en désignant l'hôpital. Il pouvait lire sur ses lèvres "tu y vas !". Le jeune brun déglutit et se tourna face a l'hôpital. Il reprit sa respiration et s'avança vers l'entrée. La porte coulissante s'ouvrit seul, Luffy mit un pas a l'intérieur et détailla l'endroit. À sa gauche plusieurs sièges était mis a disposition pour l'attente des malades. À sa droite une boutique souvenir. Et droit devant lui l'accueil. Une jeune femme au cheveux blond doré et coupés courts y était. Tiens, il la connaissait ... Il s'avança et s'adossa au comptoir de l'accueil. La jeune blonde le regarde puis souri.

"-Luffy ! S'étonna-t-elle, tu es malade ? _Questionna-t-elle._

-Salut Kaya... _Commença le jeune garçon_ "

Luffy fis la grimace pour voir la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle se mit a sourire. Ça va, il ne s'était pas tromper de prénom.

"-Je viens voir... Le docteur Traffy ! _Compléta-t-il_

-Tr-Traffy...? _La jeune infirmière fronça les sourcils._

-Euh..., _Luffy grogna et tapota de son index le comptoir_. Traf...Trafal... _Tenta-t-il de se souvenir._

-Le docteur Trafalgar Law ...? _Tenta Kaya_

Kaya sourit, pris le micro et appela le docteur afin qu'il se présente à l'accueil. Luffy sourit, son coeur battait assez fort et il avait chaud... Law se présenta 10 mn après... Le regard du petit brun s'illumina, les cheveux en bataille, des lunettes sur le nez et une blouse blanche. " _Il est mignon... Pensa Luffy_ ". Quant à Law, il parut étonner de le voir. Voir même très en colère.

"-Tu fais quoi ici ?! _Interrogea le jeune médecin, en colère_

-Tu travailles ? _Demanda calmement Luffy_

-Qu... Non ! _Répondit Law assez étonné_

-Tu veux bien me faire visiter l'hôpital...? _Osa timidement le brun_ "

Law le regarde, sourcils froncés. Il se demandait si le jeune se foutait de lui. Mais le regard de Luffy attendait une vrai réponse. Le grand brun soupira puis commença sa visite.

"- Alors ça c'est l'accueil des malades, au 1er étage c'est là où il meurt ensuite au sous-sol c'est là qu'on met leurs cadavres et derrière moi c'est la boutique souvenir ! des questions ? non ? adieu ! _Récita Law avant de faire signe avec sa main_ "

Luffy cligna des yeux. Law lui demanda de partir. Le jeune brun se contenta de le prendre par l'épaule et d'allez dans le couloir d'où le médecin était apparu plutôt.

"- Tout ce que je te dis rentre par une oreille et ressort par l'autre et je n'ai pas l'impression que quelque chose bloque le trafic ! _Hurla Law, assez en colère_."

* * *

 **Alors tout d'abord merci d'avoir été patient ! (j'avais perdu mon mdp et impossible de me reconnercter ;-;) ! en espérant que ce chapitre vous plait et je vous dit a la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 10 ! *^***

 **Review ****


End file.
